Through You
by yin13147
Summary: Right before the start of his third year in middle school, Kuroko got into an accident that made him deaf and mute. A year later, Kuroko has grown distant from his former teammates who have changed for the worst. With the help of his new teammates, can he help them just as they helped him? Or will his wish remain forever ignored?
1. I Found It

**Title:** Through You

**Summary:** Right before the start of his third year in middle school, Kuroko got into an accident that made him deaf and mute. He almost quit basketball but his fellow teammates helped him through his loss and kept him playing with them. A year later, Kuroko has grown distant from his former teammates who have changed for the worst. With the help of his new teammates, can he help them just as they helped him back then, or will his wish remain forever ignored?

**Disclaimer:** I am not worthy of owning Kuroko no Basket.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - I Found It**

This is a story. A story of how a once no-name school grew to fame by beating all the five members of the strongest team in Japan - The Generation of Miracles.

The Generation of Miracles is a group of six people, wherein each member has a unique skill unheard of in the past, and might be almost impossible to be acquired by another person. With those six playing as one team, people knew that anyone who goes against them would be destroyed by a hundred-point gap. No one who knows basketball would never hear about the Generation of Miracles as they are a legend all over Japan.

Kuroko Tetsuya is one of the six players of the legendary team, but unlike the other five he isn't that well-known due to his lack of presence. His lack of presence isn't anything supernatural, but his silent and emotionless personality combined with his small and thin physique _does_ make him barely noticeable. He uses this special invisibility as an advantage on court, for he can confuse his opponents with quick steals and passes.

Because he isn't good at shooting, instead of focusing on the basket he puts more of his attention around the court, on his teammates and on his opponents. And he focuses more on speed than power so that he can intercept his opponents' attacks. He doesn't make points. But rather, he acts as the support of the team and gives them opportunities to strike and score.

Even though he can't do anything on his own, he earned more than enough respect from the other members of the Generation of Miracles to be considered as a member of their team. His skill earned him the title 'The Sixth Phantom Player'.

Ever since the beginning of his first year in Teiko Middle School, he had been playing as a first string regular in the team that became a legend once they won both the Inter High and the Winter Cup in their first year. The results were also the same in the second year, and since then no one would be stupid enough to face them on court unless they want to be destroyed by having their score multiplied tenfold.

The whole team in Teiko were happy and satisfied with the results they gave. They were also overjoyed with the accolades they have received as a reward for the skills they showed on court.

But something happened before the start of their third year. And this was a substantial change to the relationship between the members of the Generation of Miracles.

During the final weeks of their summer vacation, the Generation of Miracles wanted to train while hanging out on the beach, so they spent almost a fortnight in a resort close to the beach. Then after those two weeks passed by, they all went their separate ways to go back to their homes.

While Kuroko was riding on a bus, a car that was speeding without any control headed for his direction and he ended up in a very painful and alarming crash. Aside from him, several other people in the bus – along with the drivers of both the bus and the speeding car – were gravely injured and sent to the hospital. No one died, but all the victims _did _suffer from critical injuries. Some made it out with lots of wounds, bruises, and a few fractured limbs.

But Kuroko suffered _much worse_ than them. The car hit the bus at the area where he was at, hence he would receive most of the damage.

Aside from having two broken legs and a left arm covered in a cast, he also lost his ability to hear and speak. He couldn't hear any noise at all, not even the loud ringing one would normally hear in a silent background. His voice box got damaged so greatly, that he was unable to articulate any words, let alone a single vowel or even a gasp or a squeak.

This shocked all his teammates, their manager, and their coach as well. None of them were able to keep their cool, or keep themselves from showing their distress and anger over the situation.

* * *

_"Resign?" Kise Ryouta gasped after Momoi Satsuki, their manager, explained to him what just happened a few moments ago. Aomine Daiki was also surprised by this, but he was unable to say anything at all and could only listen. That was unusual for someone like him. _

_"That's right." the pink-haired girl nodded, a sad frown on her face. "Tetsu-kun persists, even though Akashi-kun keeps on denying his request." _

_The blonde grew tense, and he scratched his head in frustration. "Is it already official that he's out the team?" _

_Momoi shook her head in response, "No. No matter what Tetsu-kun does, Akashi-kun refuses to let him leave. He knows why Tetsu-kun would want to leave, but like what the rest of us are thinking, just because he can't hear anyone of us or say what he's thinking, doesn't mean that it's the end of basketball for him."_

_"But in his case, I'd understand. Losing one of your primary senses puts you at a big disadvantage in most things. That also includes basketball." Midorima Shintarou sympathized, placing his lucky item on the bench. He exhaled deeply while pushing his glasses up. __"Having his two senses disabled. . . . along with the fact that it would take two to four months for Kuroko's legs and arm to heal, he wouldn't be able to help us in basketball for a while. And basketball is what Kuroko loves the most." They didn't do anything to deny his statement, since every word of what he said was the truth._

_The atmosphere around the basketball court was grim, and no one bothered to pick up the ball and practice. Everything was silent for a moment, until they heard the door opening. _

_To their surprise, Murasakibara Atsushi entered the room whilst pushing the wheelchair that Kuroko is sitting on. The young frail bluenette looked almost dead. He may be expressionless and it may hard to read his face, but they all know that right now Kuroko looked unfocused and lost. His eyes are dark instead of bright and his skin is paler than ever._

_"Sor__ry, Kuro-chin is just acting so ragdoll-like lately that Aka-chin told me to bring him here. He thought it would make him ease up even a little." Murasakibara muttered, not chewing on any snack which was unusual for the childish center player of the Generation of Miracles. _

_Apparently, bringing the young teen to the court didn't help at all but at least it didn't make things any worse for Kuroko who had a lollipop on his mouth, because a while ago Murasakibara offered him some candy during break time. __Kuroko wanted to refuse the offer, but without even hearing what they're saying, anyone with a brain knew that all of his teammates are saddened by the accident. The__refore he accepted the small piece of sweet as thanks for Murasakibara's consideration for his condition._

_"Kurokocchi. . . ." Kise sadly muttered to himself, but the said bluenette didn't make a response since he can't hear Kise. He just stared into space, and his body flinched when another person entered. He didn't hear the door opening or the footsteps made, but he could feel the presence through instinct. _

_Then Akashi Seijuurou, the captain of their team, walked up until he was standing in front of Kuroko. The heterochromatic redhead gave him a folded sheet of paper. When Kuroko looked up, he saw gold-red eyes meet his baby blue orbs with an intense and serious gaze. The captain was not mad, but the serious look in his eyes told Kuroko that there was no arguing or refusing and he should look at what's in the paper._

* * *

It took a lot of persuading to get him to stay in the team. Even if he's not a scorer, he's just as much as important of a player as everyone else in the team; along with the fact that he's one of their closest friends. So in a while, Kuroko mustered up enough resolve to stay in the team and compensate for his defects by learning how to read lips and do sign language. For him to be understood better, the team also learned how to read the hand gestures he would make.

Through helping him, they worked as a team and continued to gain victory, even after Kuroko recovered from his injuries.

But not so long after, during the last few months of their third year, the team changed. . . . and in a way that Kuroko didn't like.

Before, they still focused on individual strengths rather than teamwork. But he didn't find it so severe back then. Now, _it is_. Unlike before, he no longer sees the passion that once emanated from them whenever they would practice or play in a match. They are _so used_ to victory that there seemed to be no thrill, and hence they rather thought of basketball as a sport to crush their opponents' will to play.

That, Kuroko _hated_. And out of shame, disgust, and guilt, he finally quit the team, without even Akashi to deny his request. He already made it clear with the administrator of the team without the red-haired captain's knowledge, so that it would be official right away. And before they could question him, he was out of sight until graduation. But they still didn't have the chance to approach him and talk to him about his sudden quitting of the club.

But if one has to say, it's their fault. They drifted away from Kuroko without knowing it, and it's almost like he wass no longer needed in the team. But even after quitting the team, he still continues to play basketball, but not in their presence or anyone else's.

He made a resolve the same time he officially quit the team: he would beat the Generation of Miracles and bring them back to who they used to be. He wanted to see the smiles in their faces every time they'd make a coordination play, or win a victory. But he knew he couldn't do it alone.

Therefore, he had to practice at the one thing he was always bad at: shooting. It isn't easy, but he gives it his all and always practices to make shots by shooting in a basketball court not so far from his home. And he doesn't speak of it to _anybody_, because he wishes to keep it a secret until the right time comes.

When the first day of high school arrived, he joined the basketball team and took everybody by surprise with his weak presence. He even made a bad first impression on Kagami by challenging him to a one-on-one at one evening and showed himself to be horrible at the sport, that it aggravated Kagami. But he refused to show his knowledge in shooting, and just showed the team his misdirection.

Nonetheless, his passing and his speed made him a key player in the team right away.

There, Kuroko found hope. He is right to pick Seirin, he thought.

* * *

After the practice game of the freshmen versus the senior players in the basketball club of Seirin High, Kagami Taiga went to a diner where he ordered more than ten burgers, all stacked up on a tray.

He walked to a seemingly empty seat and started to munch on a cheeseburger, then he looked at the chair across the other side of the table he claimed and he saw Kuroko looking at him while sipping on a vanilla shake. The fact that the bluenette is suddenly sitting across him made him choke on his burger and stare at Kuroko in shock.

"What the -?! What are you doing here?" he asked with surprise in his tone. He tried to keep his voice low to not make a commotion.

Kuroko sighed inwardly, knowing that this happened a couple of times since he was a child. He's pretty used to the reactions he gets from his 'sudden appearance', like the one Kagami is showing right now.

Even though he can't hear anything that Kagami said, he read the redhead's lips to know what he was saying to him. Thus, as his answer, he took out his PDA and typed in a few words which he showed to Kagami. **I've been sitting here the whole time.**

"Well, go find another seat." Kagami growled lowly, not wanting to be in the same table with Kuroko. Ever since that one-on-one he had with Kuroko, he can't find himself to like the younger teen. But he accepts the bluenette as a teammate at the very least.

But as the taller teen is looking away while he said that, the blue-haired boy didn't know what he just said. As a result, Kuroko handed over his PDA to Kagami, gesturing for him to type in what he told him.

With a sigh, Kagami pressed buttons on the PDA and gave it back to Kuroko. **I said, find another seat. If people see us on the same seat, they might think we're friends.**

Kuroko nonchalantly replied back with the message, **I don't want to. I always sit here; this is my favorite spot.  
**

The teen got slightly irritated, but he lets it slip aside and his shoulders relaxed. He grabbed one burger and tossed it to Kuroko who caught it easily.

"I really don't like weak people. But you earned that." Kagami said, making sure Kuroko could read what he's saying through his lip movement. The blue-haired teen understood him and nodded in gratitude. "Also, you should add a little more weight. You look like skin and bones to me. No offense." he added, to which Kuroko nearly smiled out of amusement. They continued eating and didn't say anymore.

For the rest of their time in the diner, they ate in peace and they left the diner together. The time said it's almost eight, and their homes are kind of in the same direction although it takes a different turn at a two-way path, so they decided to also walk each other home. Kuroko kept his PDA in his hand, in case Kagami would tell something to him and he would have to reply.

"So, how strong is the Generation of Miracles?" Kagami asked all of a sudden, and since Kuroko is looking at him to wait for anything he has to say, he is able to get what he was saying even without sound. "If I played them right now, how would I do?"

With a quick type on his PDA, he presented his reply to the question. **You'd be beaten in barely a second.**

The very blunt reply made Kagami flinch, his lips slightly curling down. "Geez, do you really have to put it like that?" he replied, turning his body to fully face Kuroko.

The latter typed something else in an instant, and with fast fingers he finished his message in less than three seconds. **The other five have each gone on to play for their own schools. One of those schools will stand at the top for sure.**

That made Kagami grin, and he starts to laugh with excitement all over his voice. The people nearby looked at him in confusion, and Kuroko knew that Kagami is fired up from his message even without having to hear how he is laughing.

Inhaling to regain his breath, Kagami widened his grin. "That's great. That's the kind of thing that lights a fire in me." His eyes are blazing fiercely, that it could make people shiver. "I've decided. I'll crush all of them and become Japan's best player." he declared, to which Kuroko quickly replied back. **Sorry, but to be frank - that's not possible.  
**

Again, the fact that Kuroko used words to make the message so blunt made Kagami frown at the blue-haired boy. Can't Kuroko have a little trust in him at least, he thought.

He was about to retort back to Kuroko's almost-insulting statement, but Kuroko typed in another message for Kagami to read. It took a while until he finished, and he placed the PDA on Kagami's hand. The redhead read all what Kuroko tapped in the machine.

**If you have hidden talent, I wouldn't know. But what from what I've seen, you wouldn't even reach their feet. At your current level, if you go up against them now, you'll only be slaughtered by them. It's impossible _alone_. And I've also decided. I am a shadow. But the stronger the light, the darker the shadow, and the more it accentuates the brightness of the light. I will be the shadow to your light and make you the best player in Japan.**

Now that is the reply that Kagami wanted, as he sighed and smiled at Kuroko with his eyes continuing to flash with a fiery light. "Now look who's talking." he mused, shrugging his shoulders as they resumed walking. "Do what you want."

Kuroko looked at Kagami for another moment before looking back at the road. "_I'll do my best._"

* * *

Kagami ordered from the same diner that he ate at a few days ago.

Today, the morning was pretty much strange for him, as he along with all the other first years who had yet to officially be members of the basketball team went up to the rooftop at exactly 8:40 AM where their coach, Aida Riko, was waiting for them with a look in her eyes that never meant anything nice or friendly.

Apparently, they had to state their goals out loud to all the other students below who were attending the morning assembly. Only by doing that will they be accepted in the team. And the brunette coach even warned them that if they fail to achieve their goals, they would confess to their crush butt-naked.

It scared them, so they complied immediately. But Kuroko couldn't do what Riko told them to, so he decided to type his goals in his PDA. Although before he could press on even one button, the school disciplinarian immediately entered and gave them a long hour of scolding.

"I can't believe he got so mad over a little shouting." Kagami grunted, immediately taking a big bite on a cheeseburger and chewing it in his mouth.

Just then, a device is placed in front of his face and the redhead instantly jolted. He tilted his head to the side and he realized that Kuroko is sitting on the same table with him - _again_ - holding out his PDA while sipping on a vanilla shake.

**I didn't get to state my goal, yet I got in trouble too.**

"Not _you_ again?" Kagami panted, trying to compose himself from the shock. "I wonder if I should go somewhere else. . . ." he murmured as Kuroko typed another message and showed it to his face.

"You don't have to shove it too close to me, you know." Kagami frowned as he read the text anyway.

**We can't go to the rooftop anymore. What are we going to do if we can't join the basketball team?**

**Don't worry about that. It's not going to happen.** Kagami replied through Kuroko's PDA, and showing the content to the boy's face as some sort of payback. Then he typed something into the device again. Kuroko can read his lips, he knows that, but it would be better if he showed it through the PDA. It might even save the confusion from the other customers of the diner to why is he speaking and the other is not saying anything. That is. . . . if they noticed Kuroko.

**By the way, why didn't you go to some big name school like the other five guys? You were good enough to be known as 'The Phantom Sixth Player'. Is there some reason you play basketball?**

For a few minutes, Kuroko didn't type in anything. He tried to arrange the thoughts in his mind to make the best honest answer he could give to Kagami. After a sip from his milkshake, he typed in the answer as quick as he could and slid the PDA across the table. Kagami picked up the device and scanned his eyes over the reply.

**My middle school's basketball team had one core principle: 'Winning is everything'.** **Instead of teamwork, we needed to push the individual talents of the Generation of Miracles to win. Nothing could beat us, but we weren't a team. The five of them approved of that principle, but I felt that we lacked something important. I couldn't bring myself to think the same way they did. In fact, I don't want to.  
**

Kagami put down the PDA and when he saw Kuroko looking at him, he decided to speak his comment out loud again. "So, what? Are you going to beat the Generation of Miracles your own way?"

**Well, that's what I was thinking.**

Kagami almost laughed. "Seriously?"

With another message typed in, Kagami read Kuroko's answer. **But your words and the coach's words reminded me of something important. Now my biggest reason to play is to try to make you and our team the best in Japan.**

When he felt his head being patted a bit roughly, he lightly creased his eyebrows in confusion to the sudden gesture Kagami made.

"We're not gonna_ try_." Kagami corrected before standing up his seat, his eyes making a serious and determined gaze. Kuroko looked at him with a blank expression, waiting for what the man would say next. "We're gonna _be_ the best."

Through the lip movement, Kuroko could only imagine how exactly did his redhead partner say that. But nonetheless, he's pleased. He found someone he would place all his hopes into, someone who could help him do what he wanted to do for the past year. Kuroko smiled at Kagami, his eyes softening a bit.

* * *

It is another day at Seirin High, and another day for the basketball club members to change into their training attire. They changed into plain cotton shirts and shorts, while stretching their arms to prepare for training. Then, Hyuuga Junpei, Koganei Shinji, and Izuki Shun noticed a magazine on the bench entitled 'Monthly Basketball Magazine'.

"Hey, didn't this issue come out when Kuroko was at Teiko?" Koganei asked as he picked the magazine up and handed it to Hyuuga who started to flip through the pages.

"All the famous players are featured here." Hyuuga said, flipping through more pages. Strangely, he didn't see Kuroko in any page no matter how hard he looked. "Wait. Kuroko. . . . doesn't have an article at all."

"But he's the sixth man of the Generation of Miracles." Koganei stated, looking at Kuroko who started to open his locker. "Didn't they come to interview you?"

Kuroko typed to them an answer. **They did, but they forgot about me when it came to writing the articles.** he said in the PDA, and they all looked were surprised.

"Oh my. . . ." Izuki could only say with wide eyes.

"That's _sad_." Hyuuga added, his face that of sympathy for the bluenette.

"Sad indeed." Koganei continued, tears running down his face. It is definitely a pity for someone to be interviewed and then be forgotten hence not getting an article in the basketball magazine.

Then Kuroko tapped something else. **It's fine.** **Besides, I'm nothing like the other five. They're true progidies.**

And right at the moment they finished reading the message, Hiroshi Fukuda rushed in the room, his face telling them he's got something to say. "She's back! The coach is back! We're gonna play a practice game."

Everyone got curious from the news. "I wonder who we're playing?" Hyuuga questioned.

Fukuda replied, "Who knows? She was skipping for some reason though."

Hyuuga twitched, goosebumps rising from his skin and his face souring in an instant. "She was _skipping_?" he exclaimed with a very nervous tone. He turned to the entire team and his face darkened a little from what actually isn't good news for the team. Everyone looked at him, feeling that he is going to say something big. "Be ready, guys. If she's skipping, our next opponent's gonna be real tough."

If there is one thing the Seirin team has to learn about their coach, Riko is one sadistic hellgirl who likes to see them suffer.

* * *

"So this is Seirin?" a blonde wearing a gray blazer and pants with a white polo underneath asked, looking at the whole school building.

"Whew. New and pristine, just like I expected." he exhaled as he walked inside the school grounds. By the instant he walked in, he immediately captured all of the girls' attention who blushed at the sight of him. All gave infatuated looks from just looking at his handsome face and his tall and well-built physique, which made him even look more like a _perfect model_.

* * *

Seirin did their usual training through seniors vs. freshmen, and Kagami took all his teammates by surprise with his incredible speed and power, and they gave compliments about his strength. Kuroko watched too, and thought of what he thought of Kagami's strength compared to the Generation of Miracles.

**_From what I've seen, you wouldn't even reach their feet._**

"_That's what I said, but. . . ._"

All are called by Riko, being told to gather and they followed without complaint. When she announced who they'll be having their practice match with, Hyuuga felt surprised and scared at the same time.

"A practice game against Kaijou High?" he said in utter disbelief, feeling his chest tightening all of a sudden.

Riko nodded, smiling. "That's right. They surely won't disappoint us. This would be a great advantage in showing the new guys how a deadly match is done, so we'll be putting a lot of first years on the court." That didn't sound _right_ to the team members.

"Disappoint us? They're way better than us. And it might be too much, considering that it's the first years." Koganei said in worry. Even with Kuroko and Kagami by their side, he knows Kaijou High is one of the schools that can't be taken lightly.

"Are they really that good?"

"They're strong at the national level. They play in the Inter-High every year." Hyuuga answered.

"And this year, Kaijou High got their hands on one of the members of the Generation of Miracles, Kise Ryouta." Riko said. The other freshmen are shocked like hell.

"What?"

"Him? The Generation of Miracles?"

Yes, even though the elite team have parted ways, they're still scary on their own. Kuroko is pretty much an exception for he gives his teammates and the other teams more surprise than fear. He isn't even that well-known unlike the other members, as he stated.

Kagami grinned, feeling the fire in him intensify by a hundred degrees. "_I never thought I'd get to play them so soon. It's like a blessing. God, I'm getting excited_." He couldn't even breathe, staying completely still from the rushing feeling of excitement running through every fiber of his skin.

"Apparently, Kise works as a model." Hyuuga added.

Izuki twitched. "Seriously? That's amazing."

"Good-looking and good at basketball? That's brutal." Koganei sighed, feeling a little envy.

"What an idiot." Riko muttered, and when she heard indistinct chatter from somewhere in the court she turned her head and saw almost all the women in the school gathered at one part of the court, approaching a blonde with dashing features.

"Huh? What?" Riko wondered, widening her eyes at what she and all others saw. That is not expected. "What are all of those people doing here?" She looked at the blonde, who is definitely the source of the female students' attention and the cause of their presence in the gym.

"Uh, sorry guys. I didn't mean for this to happen." Kise said nervously while signing the autographs of the girls. After Riko gave a closer look at the teen, she started to recognize him and is somehow speechless. The same went for Hyuuga. Both wondered what would Kise Ryouta be doing in Seirin. It definitely wasn't to sign his fans' autographs, that's for sure. And they didn't even expect him to come to their school.

Kuroko looked at Kise for a moment and bowed his head, and Kise smiled at him. "Hi, Kurokocchi. It's good to see you." he greeted, and the Seirin team along with the coach looked at Kuroko. The latter stayed expressionless and did not seem so bothered with why the others are surprised with Kise's presence in their school. The team looked back at the blonde after a while.

Kise smiled while rubbing the back of his head. "I'm sorry, really. Um... is it okay if you could wait five minutes?"

It took more than five minutes for all the female students of Seirin High to have their autographs signed, but at least the gym finally became quiet. Kise jumped down from the stage which he sat on, and Hyuuga asked him with a shaky tone, "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"Well, when I heard that our next opponent was Seirin, I remembered that Kurokocchi went here, so I thought I'd come and say hello." he answered nonchalantly, walking closer to Kuroko. "We were the best of friends in middle school." Kise mused.

Kuroko twitched an eyebrow but only by a millimeter and he signed to Kise. **I wouldn't say best of friends exactly. More like just friends.**

Kise immediately burst into tears. "You're so mean, Kurokocchi!"

Unlike his new teammates, Kuroko's former teammates have already gotten fully accustomed to his sign language - which he trained himself with back then in Teiko so that he could have a better way of communicating with them instead of having to write or type. He understood that none of the Seirin team could tell what he's saying, not even never-seen-speaking Mitobe Rinnosuke himself or Koganei who was the only one in the team who could tell what the silent man was thinking.

"Kise Ryouta. Though he started basketball his second year of middle school, his exceptional physical ability and sense got him on the Teiko team as a regular in a heartbeat. While he has less experience than the other four, he's a rapidly improving all-rounder." Kouki Furihata, a Seirin freshman, read from the magazine that the seniors read a while ago.

Almost everyone is shocked by the information, and Kuroko turned around to see what they are fussing about. When he looked at the page his fellow freshmen are looking at, he immediately got the picture and turned back.

"Since your second year?" Hyuuga said loudly in pure disbelief. No one could be such a master in basketball in such a short amount of time, but considering the fact that Kise is a member of the most powerful middle school basketball team, anyone could brush aside that disbelief in a short while.

"Um, don't take that seriously. That article exaggerated it quite a bit." Kise said, scratching the back of his head. "I'm glad or rather, lucky to be called part of the Generation of Miracles, but in truth I'm the worst of the bunch. Me and Kurokocchi were always bullied for it."

Kuroko didn't recall an event of ever being teased by anyone in middle school, which was why he signed to his friend, **I don't remember being bullied for anything****.**

"What?! It was just me?!" he exclaimed, his eyes letting playful tears fall. He opened his eyes quickly just as he sensed a ball speeding for his way, and he quickly stopped it with his palm.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Kise winced, looking at his palm that got red from the impact with the ball. As he looked at the direction where it came from, he saw Kagami and the others got worried to what the redhead did. It wasn't a nice thing to do, obviously.

"Sorry for interrupting your little reunion." Kagami said with a fierce expression on his face. "But don't tell me that you came all the way here just to greet your friend. Why don't you play with me for a bit, pretty boy?" he challenged, not able to wait any longer to have a match with anyone of the legendary team.

"What? I don't know if I'm ready. But I'm just…" With a few seconds of thinking, he made up his mind with a smile. "Fine, let's do it. I have to thank you for that display a while ago." He threw the ball back to Kagami, and Riko sighed at the situation.

"Unbelievable." the brunette coach muttered under her breath. When she opened her eyes and saw the young bluenette in front of her, she freaked out but calmed down just as quickly.

**This could be bad. **Is said in his PDA.

"What?" Riko asked, wondering what he meant. But as she knew it had something to do with the match, she decided to watch.

After Kise took of his blazer and rolled up his sleeves, he was given the ball by Kagami and he dribbled for a moment. With great speed, he got past the redhead and the latter immediately reacted by catching up to him. Just as he was finally in the same pace with the blonde, Kise immediately made a quick turn-around and went for the basket, dunking the ball in with such force that Kagami, who also jumped in the air to stop him, fell to the ground and landed on his back.

**That's Kise's skill in basketball. He learns plays as soon as he sees them and makes it his own.** Kuroko explained in his PDA, and the message snapped Riko out of her state of shock from what she saw. Others are also baffled at the one-on-one match.

"_This isn't simple imitation. It's like he made the play his own, but with greater force._" Riko thought. Now, she has seen the strength of one of the Generation of Miracles herself. It was just a simple turn-around followed by a dunk, but it was so fast and so powerful, even more than what an average basketball player can do.

Kagami didn't even get up yet, as he is amazed to how strong Kise was. And even though Kise claimed he is the weakest of the team, Kagami tried to see it the other way around.

In other words, Kise _is_ strong. However. . . . the other four are _stronger_ than him.

"This is the Generation of Miracles." Kawahara Kouichi stated in awe. "Kuroko, your friend's way too good." he said, tapping on the boy's shoulder so the latter would look at him and therefore read his lips.

Kuroko replied,** I don't know that person. To be honest, I may have underestimated him until just now. It's only been a few months since I left them, but the Generation of Miracles has improved far more quickly than I expected.**

"Wait. So that's it?" Kise wondered out loud, looking at Kagami - who didn't even bother to get up from the floor. "And I expected a lot more from this team." Kise scratched his head in disappointment. Kagami twitched an eyebrow to what Kise said.

"Really, after something so disappointing, I can't just leave now." the blonde added, and others are puzzled to what exactly he meant by what he said. Kuroko didn't catch most of what Kise said, but he's sure he saw the blonde say 'disappointing' on his lips. With a turn and while walking towards the Seirin team, he started to say, "Can I ask something from Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko stayed calm, but others twitched. They're filled with curiosity to what he has to ask the bluenette. The young teen looked at Kise, his eyes saying '**What do you have to ask of me?**'

"Kurokocchi, I'll be straight to the point. Come to Kaijou with me." Kise offered, ignoring the very much surprised looks on the faces of others. "Let's play basketball together again."

All the others wondered why he would make such an offer to Kuroko. Kise is already strong on his own, and he's even on a team that's strong at a national level. Why would he want Kuroko? Yes, Kuroko is strong in terms of misdirection and passing, but still. . . .

_Is that possibly the reason why he came to Seirin?, _ They thought in unison.

"Don't take it the wrong idea. I'm not saying that your team sucks as hell," The others started to flare up at how they seemed to be looked down upon by the blonde-haired teen. "But I don't think that they're the right team for you." Kise stated to Kuroko while still not minding the others. "I think it's a waste of your talent to stay here. So, what do you say?"

Kuroko is not baffled at all by the sudden offer. In fact, he sort of expected this from him, or from everyone else of the Generation of Miracles.

Ever since he quit his old basketball team during some time in his final months of the third year in middle school, they all wondered where he suddenly went. But the moment they got hold of the information that the high school he chose to enroll in was Seirin, none were happy with the news. Akashi told them one time that as they'll split ways by the time they graduate high school, it should be best that they enroll into schools that are popular for their basketball teams.

However, Seirin is a team formed not more than a year ago, and which is why it's not well-known. But Kuroko still chose Seirin even though he's fully aware of that fact, and no one was happy because they believe that he has a lot of potential, only to waste it by going to a no-name school. He had seen enough of their reactions to the matter repeatedly, but even up to now they really couldn't tolerate that he went to a school that they even called 'no-good' or 'a team that can't fully utilize their abilities'.

**I am not lying when I say I am honored to hear you say that.** he signed, and bowed in a polite manner before adding,** But I'm sorry. I must respectfully decline your offer**.

Kise twitched from the reply, and he replied, "What? That doesn't make any sense! Besides, this isn't like you. Winning was everything to you. So why didn't you go to a stronger school?" he said, his voice having real concern for his friend. Kuroko knows that Kise just wants him to be in a good team. But the young bluenette doesn't think the same.

**My thinking has changed since then. More importantly, I made a promise to Kagami-kun. I told him that we'd beat you, the Generation of Miracles.**

"It really isn't like you to joke around like that." Kise muttered, knowing that the old Kuroko wouldn't think that. Like them, Kuroko also values victory to such an extent. But of course, he knows that Kuroko is always straight to the point and never bluffs. No matter how much he wished that the blue-haired teen was joking, he knows that the bluenette is _serious_.

When the blonde heard a chuckle from behind, the blonde turned around. Kagami was already back on his feet, and he felt blazed up yet again from what was just demonstrated to him a few moments ago.

"_So this is the Generation of Miracles. They really are amazing. And there are four more guys stronger than him. It's so exciting; I can't help but smile._" Once again, the excitement bar inside Kagami got too high, it broke the very tip.

**You know it isn't a lie. I still have no sense of humor whatsoever. And I'm serious with what I said.** Kuroko stated when Kise turned back to look at him.

And there, Kise realized that he can't get Kuroko to do what he and the others want the bluenette to do. In resignation and also curiosity, he smirked as Kagami did the same while Kuroko just looked at the scene.

Maybe. . . . Kuroko thinks, after this no one would bug him about his choice of school anymore. It was okay at first, but now it has become slightly annoying. But he _is_ determined to let Kise see the whole point of his choice one day.

* * *

After buying some TV dinner in the convenience store along with a vanilla-flavored popsicle, he started to lick on the cold treat while casually making his way home.

But as he crossed the streets, he becomes surprised to see a man walking just right past him, and he turned around with slightly wide eyes. The other man paused as well, and he also stopped walking but he remained looking as composed as ever. Kuroko can see the man holding a small keychain on his left hand, with the fingers neatly covered in bandages.

"_Midorima-kun. . . ._" Kuroko thought, while bowing to the green-haired teen as a greeting. The other just tilted his head downward only by an inch to return to the greeting, and they didn't continue walking. They stayed there, in complete silence, and when another minute passed the taller teen asked Kuroko, "How are you doing?"

**I'm fine. And as usual, you still follow that horoscope you always listen to since first year. What's the lucky item today?**

Midorima answered quickly, "A keychain with a dog attached. Specifically, the dog is a baby Alaskan Malamute." He showed the key chain to Kuroko, and the bluenette nearly smiled at the adorable puppy. Midorima is not bothered, since he knew that Kuroko has a soft spot for cute animals. He let the shorter teen look at the keychain for a while longer, before he closed his hand around the lucky item and he averted his gaze away for a moment, then he looked back at Kuroko.

"You're. . . . still in Seirin, are you?"

Kuroko exhaled through his nose, as he had a feeling this would happen. First Kise, now Midorima. But he didn't deny anything and just nodded.

"You could still transfer. There's Kaijo, Touou, or even my school." he stated with a very serious tone. Kuroko couldn't hear the tone, but he knew that Midorima is even more serious about the matter than Kise is. "It's been merely a week since the beginning of school, so you still have the chance to change schools while you still can."

Kuroko looked down, not wishing to make the conversation go any further. The last time they talked about this with the others, everything went ugly and it sort of strained Kuroko from the team.

He closed his eyes when he felt the aura around Midorima intensify, but he looked up and saw that the green-haired teen still looked completely calm, although he knew that the man's mood is a little different from a moment ago. He swallowed, wondering how he could reply to the man without making it end up like back then.

With careful thinking, he raised his hands and responded, **I know all of you want me to go to a good school, whether it's the same as either one of yours or not. But. . . . I don't want to. I wish to stay in Seirin.** **And even though you said before that Seirin is a no-good school that can't fully utilize my abilities, I don't care if they're not well-known around the country. I'll help them achieve their dream.**

All of that was enough to answer the questions Midorima is about to ask him later, so the latter kept his lips shut for a minute.

"You know, except for Kise and Momoi, you have to watch out once you encounter the others. They were not happy at the last time you were with them, and I mean _not happy at all_. Akashi even thought that 'destroying you could be a way to snap you out of your stupidity'. But I know he is concerned for you, just as we all are. If you don't want to keep on having this relationship with them, you have to do something about it." he said, taking one step closer towards Kuroko.

Kuroko knows Midorima really just wants to help, even through that cold personality of his, because despite how they all act, they all care for each other deeply.

But he replied with confidence and with such hope and determination,** I am doing something about it. One day, you and the others will see that I'm doing this for the better.** **It's not only for me and my new team's sake, but for all _your_ sakes as well. For now, you might think I'm stupid I'm sure. But I was hoping that you would understand the most. We've been classmates for all those three years in middle school, and if you can't even fully get the meaning of this, then you are no longer the Midorima-kun I once knew. Before, when it comes to basketball, you're always perceptive of me. But now it seems to be gone.**

All that hit the green-haired teen like a bolt of lightning and made him speechless but he didn't dare show it in his face. Yes, he claims that he doesn't get along with Kuroko because of their different blood types, but he is the closest to Kuroko aside from Aomine, Kise, or Momoi because they were classmates for the whole three years of their time in middle school.

"_Kuroko. . . ._" He realized that he can't get through the boy either. And with that, in an awkward manner, they split ways. But Kuroko felt pain in his heart as he took each step closer to home.

Whenever it came to his past, he has to admit that he feels like daggers are stabbing his body from reminiscing about the past when he quit the team and the last time he talked to them. And now, this conversation didn't seem to make anything better. But he knows that he would have to fulfill his goal and give it his all to make them _see._

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. About Back Then

**A/N: Okay, I know the first chapter isn't that original, but it was merely the start so I didn't want to put too much changes in the beginning because I felt the start of the story was perfect. But don't worry, there will be original scenes in the story. And to clear up a misunderstanding, Kuroko could understand what people are saying to him because he is already a _master_ at reading lips.**

* * *

**Title:** Through You

**Summary:** Right before the start of his third year in middle school, Kuroko got into an accident that made him deaf and mute. He almost quit basketball but his fellow teammates helped him through his loss and kept him playing with them. A year later, Kuroko has grown distant from his former teammates who have changed for the worst. With the help of his new teammates, can he help them just as they helped him back then, or will his wish remain forever ignored?

**Disclaimer:** I am not worthy of owning Kuroko no Basket.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - About Back Then  
**

_Kuroko made sure that he has everything he needed. Since it's just the first day of school, all what he needs is a notebook, a pen, and snacks along with some money. When he closed his school bag, his uncle, who's driving the car, glanced at him and smiled. Through that, Kuroko knew that he meant 'Good luck'. _

_And as a reply, Kuroko smiled back as he looked at the window and saw some students wearing school uniforms of the same school he enrolled in. They all headed for one direction, and Kuroko just waited in silence before the car went to a slow stop. _

_Before he could get a chance to open the car door, his head gets patted by his uncle before giving him a small thumbs up. Kuroko likes those little kind gestures his uncle would give him. The bluenette bowed slightly before opening the door and stepping out. They waved each other goodbye as the car drove off until it's out of the bluenette's sight. _

_Kuroko looked at the incredibly large building of Teiko Middle School. Cherry blossom petals danced in the morning breeze flying around the school, and he could see more students entering the building._

_Many students are new in Teiko Middle School. A new school year has begun, and the air in the school is filled with excitement._

_ Seniors stood at the front gate, trying to recruit the transferees into their clubs. Others walked by and immediately went for their classrooms. _

_Kuroko calmly passed through the crowd and looked for the board that would tell what classroom he is assigned to. However, a large crowd blocked his view, and thanks to his short stature it would be difficult to take even a small peak at the papers stapled to the board. _

_Although, luck is on his side as he has his lack of presence, and without the students even knowing it, he silently snaked his way in and looked at the paper to know what class is he in._

_Once he caught sight of his name, he glued the word Class 1-A to his mind as he makes his way to the same school with the help of the school map which his uncle had given him a few days before today. _

_It was not that hard to reach the said destination as it just took a change of direction to the left then straight ahead until he reached the room. He saw the sign 1-A, and he opened the door to let himself in. He picked a seat at the back row and next to the windows on the left wall. _

_No one even bothered to greet him or even bat an eye at him. It is understandable, in his case, since his presence is really weak and he had noticed that since his childhood._

_That is. . . . until someone approached him and immediately asked the bluenette, "Excuse me. Is the seat in front of you taken?" _

_Kuroko almost flinched from surprise that there would be a person who would notice him as he did nothing but stare at what laid outside the window, therefore that would make his presence even weaker._

_ But he did not feel annoyed or anything similar to annoyance as he turned his head, seeing a young man who's almost his height albeit a little taller than him, with spiky, medium carmine hair and odd-colored eyes - with the left eye being gold and the other the same color as the teen's hair._

_"No, I don't think so." Kuroko answered with the usual blank tone of his, and the redhead nodded in gratitude before occupying the chair in front of him. _

_Silence is there again for the young blue-haired teen as he resumed looking out the window again, then he moved his eye to his right wherein he caught sight of a shogi board in the redhead's bag as the zipper wasn't completely closed. _

_With curiosity piquing him, he asked the person, "You play shogi?"_

_The redhead tilted his head a little only so that his eyes would meet with Kuroko's light blue discs, and he nodded. "It's my favorite sport, aside from basketball." he replied calmly, not so bothered that someone would ask him what he likes._

_ It's pretty normal after all when people meet each other for the first time, and he even enjoyed it that someone would talk to him. For some reason, others act terrified or at the very least, anxious in his presence so he feels glad that the young bluenette talked to him like he is just like everybody else._

_Kuroko's eyes opened wider by a little when he heard the term 'basketball'. "You like basketball?"_

_"It's very entertaining for me, if I have to say. Do you like it too?"_

_Kuroko nodded, "Yes. Actually, I'm planning to join the basketball team."_

_"Oh? So do I." With this very short conversation, a friendship or at least a sense of good companionship has already sparked between the redhead and the bluenette, and the former calmly extended his hand while staying in his seat._

_"I'm Akashi Seijuurou. I hope we get along."_

_And with a small smile and a softer expression on his face, Kuroko accepted the gesture and made a small but kind handshake with Akashi. _

_"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, and I'm sure we will get along, Akashi-kun." _

_The handshake lasted for a few seconds but neither minded as they let go of each others' hands and looked at each other in comfort that they've made a friend on their first day in middle school._

_ The moment got interrupted when someone walked past them and took the seat on Kuroko's right side. The redhead shifted his attention to that same person and at the sight of green hair with perfectly taped fingers on the left hand, he immediately recognized the person. He felt a little surprised all the while pleased. _

_"Oh, so we're in the same school and class, Midorima Shintarou." Akashi mused in a teasing tone, and the person whom he is referring to felt his chest being seized from shock at the sight of the redhead. _

_"Akashi! So you're studying here?" Midorima asked in disbelief, gradually cooling down from the shock. _

_"Obviously. Oh, what's that on your hand?" he asked, pointing at the small thing resting on Midorima's left hand. _

_"Today's lucky item." he responded like it was no big deal, and Akashi raised an eyebrow._

_"Are you following horoscopes now, Shintarou? I never saw you doing anything relating to horoscopes once before." He exhaled with wonder in his voice._

_ Midorima sighed casually, "A lot can happen in two months of vacation, Akashi." _

_As they continued to talk, Kuroko watched them for a moment. He didn't like being ignored all of a sudden, so he cleared his throat for them to notice him. Again, Midorima got surprised at the sight of the bluenette looking at him with unpredictable baby blue eyes combined with a face that showed no particular emotion. _

_"How long were you sitting there?" Midorima sputtered, not really liking the feeling of being shocked twice in a short while because of unknown and unexpected presences of other people. _

_"Before you were here." he answered in a manner like it's completely obvious, and Midorima sighed while propping up his glasses. _

_"Well, you seem to have such little presence for me to not even notice you." Midorima muttered.  
_

_Kuroko replied calmly, "It's been that way since my childhood, so I'm already used to that kind of reaction like the one I unintentionally got from you." The latter soured a little at the smaller boy's very straightforward comment and he exhaled in a slightly irritated fashion. _

_"Oh, I guess I should introduce you both to each other." Akashi butted in, and they let him do so as it is customary. _

_"Tetsuya, this is Midorima Shintarou. The two of us were classmates for three years in elementary, so we know each other a lot. Shintarou, this is Kuroko Tetsuya. We both are planning to join the basketball club."_

_Midorima felt a little enlightened at the mention of the basketball club as he fixed up his glasses again. "The same goes for me. Well then, Kuroko. . . ." He extends his hand as a calm aura surrounds him. "May we get on good terms." _

_Kuroko shakes hands with Midorima with the same smile he showed to Akashi. "I second that, Midorima-kun." _

* * *

It is merely four in the morning, but Kuroko had already woken up in a cold sweat from the dream.

It is a dream of a pleasant moment of his past in middle school, and even though it's pleasant, it would always lead to a bad end so there was no point in reminiscing about the good parts of his time back in Teiko.

He wiped the cold wet beads off his forehead as he panted slightly, looking at the clock plastered on the wall. He frowned when he saw the time, but when he tried going back to sleep he would always roll and thrash about the bed in discomfort.

Frustrated, he gets off the bed with his feet making a hard thud on the floor. When he took a glance at his face in the small mirror hanging right above the sink, he rubbed his hair that turned spiky and messy at all ends. He sighed quietly, fixing his hair with his fingers.

Since no one else was there to see him, he let his emotions take over his face. His face turned weary, depressed, ashamed, angry, and many other emotions that would always bring discomfort to one's heart.

"_I don't want to dream about anything in Teiko anymore. . ._ ." he thought in annoyance as he cupped his hands and let the water fill the space formed between the palms, then he splashed the water over his face to completely remove all tiredness from his body. Drops fell from his forehead down to his chin and he stared at his reflection for a while.

There was a time when he looked this soaked and pathetic, and he unconsciously reminisced of that exact time.

* * *

_"What school did you go to?" _

_Among all the questions they asked him after months of not getting in direct contact with them, Kuroko found that question to be the most difficult to answer. It's not like he gave an answer to most of their questions, but he is sure that they want an answer this time._

_ Even if he would look from Akashi to another person, they would ask him the same thing. But he did not answer, and he made no movement or noise and just looked blank without anything else to think about except how could he tell them what school did he choose. _

_Seconds felt like hours, and the slowness of time around him felt so pressuring that he might explode. Their gazes were on him like predators ready to pounce on their prey, and the intensity compelled him to scrunch his eyes shut for a while until he hesitantly wrote on a small piece of napkin, taking a long time to finish what he was writing even though it's just one word, one name. _

_He clutched onto the napkin real tight for a minute, his fears getting the better of him, but he knows there's no escape from the situation he's in right now, so he loosened his hand and pushed the napkin to the center of the table. Since he wrote it in big letters, they're able to read clearly what he wrote._

_Seirin._

_Kuroko didn't have to look at their faces to see how did they react to the situation, as it is already clear when he felt a banging force on the table, followed by a wet splash of ice-cold water on his face. He looked up with his lashes blinking away the water close to his eyes, and he saw a furious Akashi who could barely control his temper. _

_Leaving them, not getting in contact with them, then letting them down by going to a school whose basketball team was newly formed. . . . anyone would see why even someone with so much patience would not be able to hold his anger in anymore._

_"What was that? Seirin?" Akashi seethed, his fists clenching and pressing hard against the wooden table. _

_Even though they're in public, he didn't care about it since he was too mad to focus on that. He is mad, but he couldn't let it out any more or else. . . . he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back in what he wanted to do to Kuroko._

_Kuroko did not move his head, but he rolled his eyes back up to take a glance at all their faces. _

_Kise and Momoi didn't look mad at all, but the surprise and sorrow on their faces is definitely not missed. _

_Midorima closed his eyes, breathing out deeply through his nose as he wondered whether he's mad, disappointed, or sympathetic for the bluenette. _

_Murasakibara paused eating and gave a serious look, but aside from that Kuroko could not understand what the purple head was feeling. _

_Avoiding Akashi's deathly gaze, he turned to Aomine who gave a slight glare and aside from that the teen didn't know what should he show on his face._

* * *

Everything else was a hellish blur, and Kuroko had never had this much pent up aggravation in him for a long while. He tried to bottle all those feelings away, the feelings he felt when he left them, when he realized how much they changed, when they talked to him again, and when he told them what school he enrolled in.

Everything now about his past is nothing but a bitter and white-hot sting to his heart and mind.

Unaware of it before the pain shot up his arm, he banged his fist and his forearm against the hard tile walls with such strength that it gave the nerve endings on his arm a bad hit and therefore his arm felt like it is being broken - even though no bones were fractured from the impact.

He opened his mouth to let out a yell, but there's no sound coming out from his damaged throat as he just let himself be overtaken by the agony while he dropped to the floor, his uninjured hand holding his other fist which turned red. He put a lot of force on the impact that it made some of his skin bleed, and touching the bleeding areas made him wince.

For minutes, he stayed kneeling on the floor as he held his arm until he was snapped back to reality. He reached up and grabbed bandages, hastily wrapping the white cloth around the damaged area on his arm until he could see no speck of red skin anymore.

There was nothing he could do but put his all in what he has now.

He already has his teammates who he instantly found as trustworthy and likeable and enjoyable to be with; there is also Kagami who was more than perfect to be his new light, and he has his ability of misdirection, passing, stealing, and invisibility.

Yet, no matter how many times he reflects on how his skills brought his former team to victory, he knows that it is not enough to achieve his current goal.

Bringing Kagami and Seirin to number one is very difficult, especially now that the Generation of Miracles have split ways and are in different schools.

Only one can imagine how much pressure it would be to watch two members of the legendary team fight against each other. He trained for months on end since he left the team, doing everything to learn how to shoot. He is already good with shots from close range, but not from far range and he has to be good at both.

* * *

The practice match with Kaijo High is still a few days from now, but Kuroko didn't join practice today. He is in his home, changing into a plain blue hoodie and dark jeans with sneakers as his uncle texted him that he'll be having an appointment with the doctor today.

Kuroko made sure to lock the doors before leaving, and he headed for the bus stop where his uncle, Yuugo, was waiting. They only greeted each other, but nothing more than that.

Kuroko's mother died from giving birth to him, so he never got the chance to know her. His father was left caring for him, and he did his best to be sure that Kuroko lived a good life, although he died from a car accident when the bluenette was still at the age of 5.

And ever since then, the only relative left to be able to care for him is Yuugo, who offered to take him in. Kuroko agreed, but when he graduated from Teiko Middle School, he moved to a small condominium but he is still able to get in touch with his uncle, since they didn't live so far from each other.

The bus ride is completely silent, and Kuroko just looked out the window to see the streets they would pass by quickly. But even though the sight gave him some peace, it is still hurting him that he couldn't hear.

Even if he can't speak, at least. . . . if he could just hear and perceive all kinds of sound around him, like the voice of his friends, his teammates, of everybody. . . . then it would be more than enough for him.

Yet as the days went by, he started to lose hope if he would ever hear again. He and his uncle did everything they could to find a doctor that could repair her hearing, but many have already said that once the ears are damaged, it will _stay_ _damaged_.

Yet Kuroko desperately wishes to hear again, because without sound, life for him became kind of dull.

He has a 50-50 chance of having his throat repaired, but what is the point if he can't hear? He won't be sure if he'll just make nothing but jumbled words, because he can't even hear what he's saying.

Thinking about all that, he let out a quiet exhale of stress, but he could only feel the air leave his throat, and not the sound of the exhale he made. He's sure that there's no sound, but he knew better than to brood on that repeatedly, even over the trivial matters.

It would remind him of his first months in his third year in middle school. At those times, he acted almost motionless and blank and uncaring towards everything with the exception of his studies and his housework, and the fact that he was more monotone than he usually would be made all the others worry about him.

He even made the nonchalant Murasakibara get concerned for him that he always shared snacks, and he would just agree and take a bite or two. But it didn't help at anything but quell his hunger, and since he and the purple head are always on bad terms when it comes to basketball, there was not much that the tall center could do.

Kise tried to cheer him up by some nice words that he got from some of his fans, but even though he conveyed it through writing, Kuroko didn't budge an inch at any pep talk Kise tried to give him, much to the blonde's dismay. It frustrated the blonde that he couldn't do anything to help.

Momoi tried as well, but just every moment when she sees the look on Kuroko's face, she always goes near to crying and thus she was unable to say what she wanted to say to him. Everyone knew that she tried, so they sympathized with her when she sobbed after yet another attempt to let out the words bugging her head all day.

At one time, Midorima wanted to make Kuroko just a little better by offering him his lucky item at that day. The younger teen didn't reply and just kept on his palm almost all day, but he wasn't in the least bit comforted. The green-haired teen wanted to say something to help, but if none could get through him, he thought that nothing would happen even if he tried to give some advice to enlighten Kuroko.

Aomine didn't know what to say either, and it even made him all the more uneasy he couldn't think of any way to cheer the boy up. Anything he did ended up with no comment and no reaction at all from Kuroko, and he grew so irritated with the whole situation. He couldn't blame Kuroko, but rather fate for destroying Kuroko.

As Akashi was the captain of the team, it was his responsibility to look out for his teammates and therefore he was the only one among the rest to break through the extremely hard shell that Kuroko had put up after learning of all his defects. It was surprising, but in a way it was expected from the leader of the Generation of Miracles. No one could deny him or oppose him, not even the almost-permanently-broken Kuroko.

He explained to Kuroko what all the others tried and tried to say to him, and slowly Kuroko recovered from his deep state of depression. It took a lot of perseverance, patience, and determination for them to help him recuperate with his injuries, but they all were more than willing to go through with it.

* * *

Kuroko sat on a bench right outside the room of the doctor that they have an appointment with. Yuugo sat right beside him as they waited for their turn, and Kuroko batted his eyes from one nurse to another, trying to distract himself from the boredom wracking his body.

He isn't used to doing nothing in situations like this, because lately he has been doing nothing but practice his shots all day whenever he would get the chance. But he knows he can't go outside to play, since he's at the fifth floor and the hospital's pretty crowded both inside and outside so it would be difficult for him to go back up.

Instead, he poked his finger on his uncle's shoulder and when the older man looked at him, he gestured if he could go get a drink.

Receiving a nod, Kuroko stood up from the bench and went to the nearest machine where he flicked in a coin and twisted a knob, with a carton of milk immediately dropping to the hole where he would get his order. He poked the straw and started sipping on it, feeling a little happy that the milk tasted like vanilla.

And when he turned around to walk back, he froze in instant fear when he saw someone he least expected to see today.

The one he's shocked to see is wearing a white and light blue jersey jacket with the name Rakuzan printed on the back, and the person was talking to someone taller wearing the same jersey. It took a while until the person noticed Kuroko, and the atmosphere dropped instantly from that brief eye contact.

Five seconds passed and the teen started to walk towards the bluenette, and Kuroko couldn't move his legs as each step made by the other just instilled more fear into his veins.

He rarely feels fear, but when it comes to this particular person, it was an exception for a man like _him_. Anyone would understand if they meet him and get into an encounter with the man.

Akashi Seijuurou is not someone to be taken lightly, no matter the circumstances. Regardless of his age or his stature, he can make people immediately go on their knees and grovel if he wills it.

"So Tetsuya. . . . I didn't expect to meet you here." he greeted, but nothing about his tone or his voice is kind or welcoming. There's silent anger there, and Kuroko is sure of that when Akashi stopped moving his feet forward when the distance between them was merely a few feet.

**Why are you here?**

"You don't have to know why."

Akashi looked around him with only his eyes, and he sees that the hall is kind of crowded. "This is not the proper place for us to talk." he said, making sure that the bluenette could read his lips clearly. "You don't mind if we go somewhere else more. . . . _quiet and unoccupied_?"

There is something in his throat that made Kuroko very much tight and stiff from many negative feelings rushing through his blood and up his brain or to his heart and lungs.

He couldn't even swallow down the knot in his throat, but he agreed with just the smallest of nods and immediately his wrist is grabbed with such force as Akashi led him to a small room where there are nothing but bandages, and the room is small but the walls and the door protected them from the ruckus outside.

"I haven't seen you since graduation. No, since a month before the start of our first year in high school." he said with a barely visible but fake smile on his face as the glow on his eyes intensified with fury that he managed to control.

Without even expecting it, Kuroko got immediately cornered when Akashi placed a hand on the wall, and the latter let a bit of his rage come out through words that he always wanted to say to the bluenette.

"Why betray us, Tetsuya?" Akashi almost growled. "We're the reason why you're still playing basketball now. If none of us did anything, you would have already been equal to nothing more than a shell of your former self. That is something that you wouldn't even want, right?"

Akashi sounded so dark, and even though Kuroko couldn't hear him, he could feel it, _see_ it in those eyes that looked like black holes, that the bluenette couldn't look away. He felt intimidated from head to toe, that he could only shake his head at the question of the redhead.

"And yet, how did repay us? Everyone went to good schools except for you. That is close to betrayal as it is. We did everything we could to keep you playing on the team because you were a valuable member, and we all agreed that we would go to prestigious schools. Yet you didn't, on your own will. I wonder if you could tell how much I wish to destroy you more than that accident did."

Kuroko flinched and he was reminded of what Midorima told him a few days ago.

_"Akashi even thought that 'destroying you could be a way to snap you out of your stupidity'."_

**I don't mean to betray you, Akashi-kun. But I won't change schools. Seirin is the right school for me. Most of you may be mad at me, but I'm still staying firm in my decision. I can't think of any other school that would be something I would want to enroll in. I'm not making a stupid decision, Akashi-kun. I know that what I'm doing is better than anything else.** **Be angry at me as much as you like, but I will not go anywhere else. If the whole situation was different and you all didn't become the people you are now, I might have followed your wishes.**

The captain's breathing hitched for just one second when he heard the teen's last sentence.

"Exactly what do you mean by that last part?" he asked, his tone lower but dark and sharp nonetheless. Kuroko hesitated to answer and collected himself for a moment.

He didn't hesitate because he's afraid of what he's going to say, but when he saw how the redhead's jaw hardened and his mouth make him look like he's ready to _bite_, he had never felt _this_ scared before in his whole life.

There was never a time when he incurred Akashi's wrath, until the previous time they met and now. And for some reason. . . . even though Akashi lashed out more at the first time he got made with the bluenette, the captain seemed even scarier than before. Akashi never loses his cool, so Kuroko knows that he crossed the line with the captain. But he did not cower.

**You know why we played basketball in the first place? It's because we love basketball, and we gave it our all in each match. Whenever our opponent would be defeated and we would gain victory, we would cheer and celebrate. But during the third year, I could feel the change in all of you. Unlike the previous two years of middle school, when you would still laugh at each time we win, you didn't act like that anymore during the third year.**

Akashi couldn't say anything to make a biting remark at the bluenette's reply. Even just through the gestures of hands alone to convey the thoughts in Kuroko's head, the redhead could feel how serious the smaller teen is.

**When I thought I could play with you again as a team when I recovered from my injuries, I noticed that you all didn't need my help. You were too focused on your individual skill, and instead of seeking joy from winning a match, you seemed to gain the joy from seeing your opponent give up even before the fight's over. It was almost sadistic. I could feel that in my veins, and I could see it in all your eyes. There, I felt so helpless and you all abandoned me. Not exactly abandon, but you _didn't need_ me anymore. That was why I quit.**

Akashi removed his hand that was implanted on the wall and beside Kuroko's head, and he lowered it down. The bloodthirsty glare in his eyes softened by a centimeter, and Kuroko felt his chest loosen a bit as there is more distance between him and the redhead captain.

**I don't want to lose the friendship we could still have. But you all seem to not care for anything anymore than winning, and by winning I mean crushing all our opponents that they give up all hope. It makes me feel revolted. I don't like that kind of basketball, where you just make the other suffer on purpose.**

"Nonetheless Tetsuya. . . ." Akashi bit back with a tone sharper than ever but he kept the tone low. ". . . . You still shouldn't have betrayed us. Whether all what you said may have a point or not, you still betrayed our trust. I won't deny that we're still friends, and I won't be too harsh on you considering on what you have been through so I'll give you a deal. And you better_ heed_ this one since you already disobeyed me _once_."

There was never a time when Akashi let an event when someone would defy his orders slip by like water under the bridge. He knows how scary Akashi would be when someone would stand back at him, no matter what the reason would be. And he wasn't even much like this during their first year, yet gradually the teen grew more and more frightening and therefore Akashi became hard to approach normally.

Even though Kuroko is the closest to Akashi like he is the closest to Aomine and Midorima, he knows he won't be able to get away with anything the redhead point guard says.

But he knows that despite that scary personality, Akashi is always the most concerned for his teammates, and Kuroko understands that Akashi just wanted him to have a good future as a basketball player like everyone else, and going to Seirin looked like all the concern and help they gave him was nothing but shit.

"If ever we meet either in the Inter High or in the Winter Cup and my team or the others' teams _obliterate_ yours, you move to another school in your second year. And you know what I mean by another school - go to a _good school_ or even to my school if you have to. Remember, I'm the reason why you got in first string and why the others recognized you as a fellow member of the Generation of Miracles. So you better agree to at least that if you're so obstinate to give up this year."

Kuroko didn't do anything and he lowered his head on the ground for a minute. Then he looked up again, and he let out all the tension from the conversation come out of him through a deep silent exhale.

**Fine. . . . if you really want me to go to a better school, as you call it. But if I win, even if through luck, I'll stay in Seirin. I didn't go to that school out of random pick nor did I do so to incur your wrath.** **I have a very good reason to why I chose Seirin, but I doubt you would understand me as of now. Aside from Aomine-kun, you're the other who changed for the very worst.**

Akashi refused to back down, and he would _never_ back down, not even to his friend, even though the latter had a solemn and grieved look in his eyes from even saying all those to them, because Kuroko knows no one would completely understand his words and that hurt him that they all drifted away from him to the point that it's like they were never friends, nor teammates, and just acquaintances or someone they know.

But again, he felt how earnest Kuroko's message is to him, but his hardened heart refused to accept it. He _refused_ to accept anything that Kuroko said, whether they're honest or not.

"Think of it that way as long as you like, but in the end, the winner will be me. Since I _always_ win, I'm _always_ right. And you'll have _no other option_ but to follow my orders, teammate or not." And those were the final words Akashi bid him before leaving, and Kuroko let out more tension leave his body.

He never had this much nervousness pile up in him in only a few minutes. And those were the most awkward and scary few minutes of his life, he had to admit to himself.

Kuroko wiped the sweat off his forehead and his palms as he tried to calm down from all that tension. He knew that if he stayed standing any longer, his uncle would be worried about him and he does not want to trouble his only relative about what just happened, so he walked back and continued to wait until it was his turn to have his appointment with the doctor.

And right now, he wishes that he would be given any medicine that is stress-relieving, along with pain-relieving, as what happened a few moments ago made his heart break a little from having to make another encounter like that with another of his teammates.

* * *

It took an hour for all the tests to be done, and Kuroko waited on his bed. His fingers are twitching with impatience to know what would the results be.

He wished that the results are positive, for if it is, then he would be able to hear again and he could hear the voices of his new teammates. He could hear how they talk, and he would cherish every moment of it. He would cherish the pitch of everything, whether it's annoying or harmonious.

Ever since he got deaf, the only thing he could hear was just loud ringing in his mind from some of the damaged nerves on his brain that lead to his muteness and deafness.

He almost cried before at the thought that no one would be able to understand him, and many times his sadness took over his rational thoughts about his disability. There was even the event when he shed tears in front of his teammates and they didn't know what to say to comfort him, since the first few weeks after his accident were nothing but stagnant and dark.

Kuroko despised his third year in middle school, if he must admit, because of a million reasons that he is afraid of telling anyone.

He despised his third year because his accident made him almost quit, made him discouraged to play, and then. . . . the change of his teammates and the sight of what the Generation of Miracles have become made him _hate_ basketball.

And it hurt, since Kuroko loves the sport from the bottom of his heart, even before he was accepted as a member of the legendary team. Hating something you love will always leave a painful feeling, like a thousand sharp needles pricking their way through your skin up to the core of your heart.

Minutes passed so slowly, and it gave him extra time to think of Kise, Midorima, and Akashi's words.

Among all the three who he encountered within a week, Akashi is the one who got through him the most. And for the second time, he's the one who is the most blunt and the one whose words are always what made Kuroko pause for a long time to contemplate upon what was said to him.

He didn't expect to have so much confrontations with his former teammates in a few days, and they talked to him about the same thing: his choice of school. No matter how many times it would be repeated, the subject never got old and thinking about it redundantly made Kuroko literally scratch his head as he wished the memories would go away.

Like after the time he hit his arm, every time his old teammates would come back to his mind, the pain reawakened again and if he had a voice, he would scream. But he just bit his lip and persevered with the agony.

At the same time the pain faded away, the doctor finally entered, with Yuugo following behind the man. Kuroko felt excited for the results, only to be disheartened when the results are shown to be negative. He lowered his head and tried to keep himself from letting his sorrow take over, and his uncle patted his nephew's head to sympathize with the boy.

Although, the doctor stated that there is a doctor in Shikoku that is very good in ear surgery, and the momentary dread in his heart is gone in an instant. Kuroko grabbed quickly the paper that stated the same message and bowed in gratitude as they left the hospital.

Again, the bus ride going back home is quiet but the silence is different compared to the previous one since Kuroko has more hope in his heart than he did yesterday.

He smiled but he hid the glowing look on his face, his feelings overriding the bad ones from a few days back. He feels happy because the chance that he could hear again got higher.

* * *

After that day of meeting with Akashi, he trained twice as hard in terms of workout despite the toll it took on his body for he has less stamina than the others in the team; but he stated that it's to compensate for a day of absence even though his reason is valid. When in the presence of others, he shows only his passing skills. But when they're all already gone, he would stay in the court and practice all kinds of shots.

First, he practiced jump shots and all kinds of shots as long as he was close to the basket. Most went in, and only few missed. Right now, he just finished with lay-ups.

The ball dropped to the ground and bounced a few times before rolling on the floor. Kuroko panted and wiped the sweat off his face with the collar of his shirt.

"_That's my 100th try in lay-up, if I count correctly. I missed nine times, but the other ninety-one shots went in. That's good improvement. But. . . . I still have to master shooting while jumping a little farther from the basket._" he thought as he let himself fall to the floor, his arms being his support so that only his legs are the ones resting flat on the floor but his upper body would stay upright.

He inhaled and exhaled repeatedly, trying to regain his oxygen before he could move to practicing jump shots. The lights of the basketball training room became brighter in his eyes the more he stared at it, so he closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose.

A memory played in his head, reminding him of one of the reasons why he's practicing how to shoot.

* * *

_"Tetsu. . . . you're misdirection is good and all, but do you have no intention to learn how to score?" Aomine asked out of the blue and the younger teen paused eating his bento at the question. He placed down his chopsticks and his eyebrows creased in wonder to what his best friend unexpectedly asked him.  
_

_"Why ask that all of a sudden?" he asked back with a monotone voice as he tilted his head to look up at Aomine. The latter sighed and rubbed his head as he replied, "I'm just wondering. If you're able to use that near-invisibility of yours on the court all the while being able to shoot, you'd be almost invincible, right?" he shrugged, munching on his sandwich.  
_

_Kuroko didn't say anything for a moment "Now that I think about it, it can be possible."_

_"Right? So why aren't you trying to train yourself in learning how to shoot?"_

_"Well. . . . Akashi-kun didn't teach me how to. And nonetheless, I'm doing fine on my own."_

_"Don't say that, Tetsu. People always have the potential to get better, and I can see that in you. Whether Akashi forgot to tell you or not, you should at least know how to score a two or a three." he suggested while taking another large bite before taking a drink of his orange juice. Silence followed, but Kuroko acknowledged what his friend said to him._

* * *

This time, Kuroko felt no pain in his arm but rather a hollowness in his heart from having all those memories lead to a bad end that might or might not be changed to a good ending.

"_You're right, Aomine-kun. For all of you, I am trying everything. I trust in Seirin, everybody in it, to achieve their dream and mine as well._"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that it took a while. It's pretty hard for me to write flashback scenes that are not canon since I am afraid of ruining the characters. And about one review which said that Kuroko doesn't seem so distant from his teammates, well Kuroko has grown distant since before things went downhill during their third year school since I can say this much for now: they were all _glued together_ before the bad stuff happened. And they can't just go all yell and argue like kids, and in Akashi's case in this chapter, it's more like letting Kuroko know how pissed he is without him lashing out like crazy.**

**And I'm sorry that the pace was slow. I guess everyone needed a bit of a sneak peek into Kuroko's past and that's mainly what this chapter is about so you know what I mean. Don't worry, the next chapter is about the Seirin vs Kaijou practice match, with a bit of changes in the events before and after the match.  
**

**I'm still not yet decided in pairings but it might be better if this is just a friendship fic. But I will make Kuroko have more encounters with the GoM than in canon because the fic is also about repairing the scars left behind by all the bad things that befell on their team.**


	3. Who Knows?

**A/N: Well, concerning some questions about whether I choose if there will be romance or not, I'm still not fully sure. But if I did choose to put romance here, I definitely _won't_ make it overpower the plot. **

* * *

**Title:** Through You

**Summary:** Right before the start of his third year in middle school, Kuroko got into an accident that made him deaf and mute. He almost quit basketball but his fellow teammates helped him through his loss and kept him playing with them. A year later, Kuroko has grown distant from his former teammates who have changed for the worst. With the help of his new teammates, can he help them just as they helped him back then, or will his wish remain forever ignored?

**Disclaimer:** I am not worthy of owning Kuroko no Basket.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Who Knows?  
**

An hour passed since class was dismissed, but the basketball team stayed behind to continue training for the practice match that is in no more than three days.

Everyone did the usual routine in practice, without anyone slacking off or giving halfhearted efforts and instead they gave their full efforts. Even if they would be up against a team that has been formed only a year ago, they know that they should not underestimate any school whether they're no-name or not.

The court, as usual, is filled with the noise of bouncing balls, the squeaking of shoes, and the swishing of the net whenever a ball would go in the basket.

However, there is another kind of noise that sort of disrupted their practice, and almost everyone is surely not happy with the unnecessary racket that echoed throughout the whole room.

Cheers and wails coming from girls made them unable to concentrate, and the reason is clearly obvious.

Wherever Kise goes, there would be girls to call out for him, even on court, and despite the deafening cries from the basketball player/model's fangirls, he just shrugged and waved to them with a grin on his face.

This made someone pissed to the point that he ran towards the blonde and jumped to kick him on the head.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not be distracted? And they're getting even more annoying the more this happens! Can you at least have the courtesy to tell them to go home so we could practice in peace?" Kasamatsu Yukio yelled with a tick on his head and pure anger in his voice.

Honestly, he couldn't stand the fact that every single time they had the time to practice, there would be girls in the court to cheer loudly at the blonde model. Yes, it's nice to boost some morale but thanks to the constant visits of the female students, it's starting to get boring and _very nerve-getting_.

Kise flinched as he rubbed the back of his head that started to have a bump, and he made a pathetic smile at his senior captain.

"Alright, alright. But you didn't have to kick me, Senpai." he apologized feebly with a chuckle of embarrassment. In a minute, with a fan service smile to appease the hearts of the girls, they left happily and the court is finally tranquil. Kasamatsu sighed in relief now that the girls are gone, and he walked to Kise to give him another hit on the head with a strong blow from his palm.

"Hey! What was that for? You already hit me." Kise whined, feeling his head going sore and painful from the second hit.

"That's for you being such an idiot. The next time they come here, if you can't ever convince them to leave, then at least don't get distracted by their cheering. It's seriously a bother for all of us." the Kaijo captain huffed, rubbing his head to ease the veins that were at the point of popping.

"Damn you for being such a popular model. . . ." he muttered, not particularly insulting Kise or his career. He just could not keep on putting up with the blonde's fangirls forever whenever they would be practicing or having matches with other schools.

Hearing that comment, Kise sulked, "You're mean. . . ." Despite the sulking, he was ignored and just told to resume practicing.

Kise stayed sulking for a while before he got back his spirit and began to try jump shots as he stood far from the basket.

All shots but one fell in, and he smiled in satisfaction as he made one more shot.

When the ball swooshed in the net, he stretched his arms and decided to take a short break. Taking both a towel and a bottle of water from his sports bag, he gulped in a big amount of the drink while running the white cloth on his body to remove the sweat off his nape and his forehead.

"By the way, why were you absent the other day?" Kasamatsu asked as he walked to Kise and grabbed himself a sports drink.

Kise stayed silent as he took another sip of water before closing the lid and placing the bottle back in his bag. He didn't answer for a minute, then he turned to his captain with the expression in his eyes turning serious.

"I went to Seirin High School. Kurokocchi is there, so I wanted to see him and see how good his new team his." he answered, taking a deep breath as he remembered about that day.

From when he introduced himself to the Seirin team, then to that brief one-on-one with Kagami, him offering Kuroko to transfer to his school, his offer being denied and the reason explained behind why Kuroko refused his offer. He didn't know whether to call it a good memory or a bad one, and he takes in another deep breath.

"Kuroko?" Kasamatsu asked, blinking in wonder.

"He's one of my teammates back in Teiko. You heard of him, right? The Sixth Phantom Player?" Kise mused, his eyes starting to shine with stars.

Whenever he would be mentioning Kuroko to people, he somehow would start to talk about how much he admires the young bluenette. And now, as he was about to do the same thing with his captain, he paused and turned quiet again, letting Kasamatsu make his answer.

"I heard rumors, but to think that he really does exist. . . . Well, that doesn't seem to surprise me that much." he replied as he turned his head to look at his friend. When he saw that Kise was serious, which was rare for the childish blonde, he grew slightly wary. "What's the matter, Kise?"

"Nothing. I just got carried away with my thoughts." Kise replied. "Well, I went to Seirin to give Kurokocchi a greeting. Then a teammate of his challenged me to a one-on-one and I destroyed him with one dunk. At that, I felt disappointed."

"Why are you disappointed?" Both slowly took their seats on the bench as Kasamatsu intently listened on to whatever the blonde would say next. Moments like this - when Kise would not immature - is very rare and therefore he let the blonde talk about what he was doing on the day he was absent.

"Because before we, the Generation of Miracles, went our separate ways, the captain told us to go to good schools. But as you know, Seirin was just created last year so they're not that well-known. I wanted to see if they're good, but actually. . . . they aren't. I don't believe that Seirin is the right school for Kuroko, so I gave him an offer to go here, in Kaijou. But he refused and I'm not pleased with that. I mean, I'm not mad at Kurokocchi, but I don't want him to ruin his life as a basketball player."

After that, he did not say anything anymore and just looked away to reflect on the same memory again.

"I don't think that any school is bad, as long as they're not doing any unfair or dirty tricks." he stated. "I really don't know about your history in the past since you won't elaborate everything to us, but I do know that you shouldn't be disappointed. There's a reason why he would choose a school that's not so popular, but I don't know what that reason is."

"Me either. Kurokocchi would never do anything stupid or anything irrational, but I just wished he went to a better school. Kurokocchi is not the person who does things out of impulse, so I know he gave deep thought about what school should he choose to enroll in. But to think that it would be a no-name school. . . . I'm just worried for him. That was why I wanted him to join us while he still can, but there is more than meets the eye when it comes to him choosing Seirin." he admitted as he moved his head up so his eyes would face the high ceiling.

"I'll say only this, but no one in our team was happy in the very least when Kurokocchi told us that he joined Seirin. Some were even mad. Like I told you, we were told to go to good schools and yet Kurokocchi did not. Therefore, it made things worse between him and the old team. Well, I have no grudge or anything towards him, but obviously I can't say for the others."

He paused when he realized he started to talk too much, and he chuckled in embarrassment from talking to his captain like a patient would to a therapist.

"I'm still not sure exactly what to say about your situation with your friend, but at the very least, try and learn to accept his decision. Everyone makes a decision for a reason; that's common sense."

Kise smiled at the response he got, finding a huge point in what the captain said.

When Kasamatsu stood up to go back to practice, the blonde's lips turned to a slight frown as he remembered Kagami who he dueled against. Even though the redhead didn't stand a chance against him at that time, he knew that the teen was still growing and from this he sighed at the situation.

Kise really wants to accept Kuroko's choice of school, but it is difficult to do so. Kuroko is his role model, or rather, his favorite among all the members of the Generation of Miracles.

He always tried to dote on the boy even if the latter would often treat him indifferently. And he always wanted the best for the bluenette, and of course he doesn't believe that Seirin is the best school for Kuroko.

"_Kagami Taiga. . . . so he's Kurokocchi's new light, huh? But comparing to him, he's still too far ahead._ _And of course, he still has yet to improve. But even if he'd improve, it's very unlikely that he'd catch up to us. There is a reason why we're the Generation of Miracles, even though I don't care being called one of them, and it's because we all have a unique skill that no other person has._"

He reached out his hand while he closed his eyes to focus more on his thoughts.

"_For three years in middle school, victory belonged to nobody but us. That was why we all agreed to split ways by the time we graduate to make things a bit more exciting in high school. But in a team like Seirin, either me or the others will destroy Seirin even if we don't give our all._"

He paused when he realized he was almost underestimating the team. He frowned, since he doesn't like looking down on others. It 's just that he, like the other members of the Generation of Miracles, has his own pride and self-confidence and he probably took it too far with Kuroko's new team.

"_Heh.. . . it wasn't like Kagami showed his full strength in that one-on-one anyway. And I haven't even seen what the others can do. It's not fair to immediately belittle them just because I destroyed Kagami in that duel. Also, just because the basketball team in Seirin was formed only a year ago doesn't mean that they're weak. Well, there is the practice match to see what they can really do._"

When a voice called him to go back to practice, he snapped back to reality and he stood up from the bench. He walked towards the court while stretching his arms, his mind still thinking about how will the practice match go.

Will he crush them, or will Seirin stand a chance against Kaijo? That was the question that lingered in Kise's mind for the rest of the day.

* * *

Tomorrow is the practice match, and hence everyone prepared their bodies with all kinds of workouts and practice shots.

Sounds of balls banged around the auditorium so loudly from many people doing dribbling at once that even people who are far from the auditorium could hear the noise therefore it disrupted the peace outside but the players were too focused on training to care for anything else.

Kuroko dribbled normally unlike the others who put more force into bouncing the ball up and down with their hand, and he started blankly at the area in front of him.

Everything else around him faded in his vision, as he put more focus into something else.

In his mind, all the background surrounding him turned white and slowly morphed to a larger basketball court with spectators watching and people wearing different uniforms guarding him and his other teammates.

He imagined two people, large in size and skilled in defense, double-teaming him with full focus as to not leave a single opening for him to take.

Kuroko is the one in possession of the ball, and no opening is left so he could pass to his teammates. He couldn't pass, and this would put quite a pressure on him. He is far from the basket, and he can't shoot from that far; it is definitely impossible.

The only way was to get past them, but their defense is on full power, and to evade that he has to use his invisibility.

But the reason for why his passes are almost impossible to stop or predict is because the time duration of how long he holds the ball is barely one second.

His misdirection works only because he doesn't hold the ball for too long; and the players always put their full focus on the ball. If his hold of the ball is extremely short, no one would even take notice of his presence therefore he remains invisible.

That is his other weakness which he has to overcome.

He has to learn how to remain invisible even when he's the one in possession of the ball, but it was easier said than done, even for him who has such a weak presence whether on or off court.

As long as the ball is on his hands and he has no one to pass it to, his misdirection won't be of any use at all. He knew that there is a way to keep his presence weak, even when he's holding the ball, but he still couldn't think of anything.

"Kuroko. Hey, Kuroko!" Kagami called after seeing Kuroko daze out, his face looking like he was daydreaming and his head was in space. Of course, what's the point of calling the bluenette when the younger teen couldn't even hear?

The redhead sighed with slight irritation and therefore he shook the bluenette's shoulders so Kuroko's senses would come back, and it worked as Kuroko looked at him with eyes that said '**What is it?**'.

Kagami scowled, "Don't give me that! You were all wide-eyed like you were in another world or something. We're practicing, so you might get hit if you don't pay attention."

Even though he said it so aggressively, deep down he's just concerned for the bluenette.

The concern started from when Kuroko went back to practice only with his arm covered in bandages from the fingers to near the elbow, and he thought that something bad happened to the younger teen. When Kuroko replied that he merely stumbled on a rough road and as a result hurt his arm, Kagami felt a little relieved although the worry did not go away.

"Hey, are you listening?" Kagami demanded albeit not as rough as before. Kuroko nodded with his lips forming a smile in gratitude. He could see that beneath the rough exterior that his partner was always showing, Kagami just doesn't want to see him get hurt. He appreciated it, and a brief silence took over the air between them. It was silent, but not awkward.

"Oh, we're being called." he mused when he saw Hyuuga calling everyone over. He turned his head back to Kuroko and through his hands, motioned for Kuroko to go to where the others were gathering. Kuroko followed, although he paused in his tracks and looked at the basket behind him. He was standing at the free-throw line, and taking his chances he jumped and released the ball smoothly. It didn't take long for the ball to make its way to the basket, and it went in without spinning around the rim or hitting the board. No one noticed him shoot, but he didn't mind.

Kuroko smiled in satisfaction that the ball went in and he resumed walking. "_I'll be strong. Strong enough to stand a chance against them, and to help Seirin._"

* * *

"Hey! Hey!" a voice called in the rooftop of the school building in Touou High. No one else was there in the rooftop except for a teenage girl with bright pink hair and eyes, and a teenage boy her age with greater height and build accompanied with short dark blue hair and eyes and tanned skin.

". . . ." Even though she raised her voice, she got no reply and she got a little irritated from how she was being ignored. Momoi pouted her cheeks and crossed her arms, wondering how was she able to tolerate watching over her childhood friend for this long. The only reason why she chose to enroll in Touou was so that she would ensure that her friend won't do anything stupid, and even though she did succeed in trying to keep him from doing dangerous things, she could never seem to be able to convince him to agree with her whenever it comes to practice.

She raised her voice a few pitches higher, "Aomine-kun!"

Even though her voice would be more than enough to make other people wake up from a deep sleep or a drunken stupor, her calling didn't make Aomine budge an inch. He stayed silent and she grew more irritated that she was at the point of having tick marks on her face. Sighing, she just walked close until she stood right in front of the taller teen's head.

"Oh! You're slacking off again?" she scolded. He wasn't bothered at all with the fact that she's disrupting his peace-and-quiet time again, since he had grown used to it after the first one thousand times she did it.

"You know that I _always_ slack off, Satsuki." he groaned like it was no big deal, and he just rolled to the side and let his arm cover his eyes from the brightness of the sun. Momoi wasn't very pleased with the answer, and even though she knew that her childhood friend would always skip practice and just doze off, she knew better than to let him be.

"When are you ever going to grow up and learn? I won't be here to watch over you every minute." she scolded with a pout on her cheeks. He merely sighed in annoyance at her constant bickering and stayed lying on the hard floor with his eyes closed.

"Oh well." Momoi shrugged. "For this once I'll let you lie down there, since there isn't anything much to do today. Anyways, I have to talk about something with you."

Aomine was silent, but his ears were open to anything she has to say. Momoi knew that he is ready to listen since the laid-back expression on his face disappeared. She started to speak again, "You heard that Seirin High and Kaijou High are having a practice match?"

"No. By the way, Tetsu is in Seirin, right?" he asked in return. His eyes made the slightest of flinches as he remembered Kuroko, and this did not go unnoticed by Momoi who sighed inwardly. The last meeting between them ended in such a bad way that anything reminding them of Kuroko or the others made them feel so weighed with guilt and unwanted remembrance.

"That's right." Momoi said after a long pause. "The two of them will fight against each other, and I'm pretty nervous of how will the game end. I mean, Tetsu-kun's strong, but you know Ki-chan when it comes to matches. He _never_ fails to repay any favor on court." her voice is filled with slight dread at the thought of the match, but Aomine didn't care about that.

He focused more on his memories with Kuroko the last time they met. It was definitely not pleasant, and anyone else would think the same thing.

"You know that Kise's not pissed with Tetsu in any way. The guy worships Tetsu like a god or something." Aomine sighed heavily, his arm reaching to shield his eyes from the bright sun that peered out from the clouds. "Whatever Tetsu does and says, Kise never goes against it."

"But it doesn't change the fact that he doesn't like Tetsu-kun's choice of school like you all do." Momoi stated, wondering right now if Kuroko is doing fine on his own.

Ever since their last meeting, she hasn't seen him since, and she's apprehensive of even sending him a small text message to see how how he's doing. She doesn't particularly care what school Kuroko chooses, since anyone has the right to choose what school they go in. Rather, she feels merely upset for how the others are acting when it comes to him.

She wouldn't worry much about Kise but Akashi is the one she would worry about when it comes to Kuroko. Midorima may disapprove of Kuroko's school, but he's on the side of the lesser of the two evils.

"I mean, I know Ki-chan is strong but. . . . I like Tetsu-kun so I wish he would win." she mused with a finger poking her chin.

She tried making her voice sound more playful and nice to ease the tension, and it worked but only slightly. Silence filled the vast air around them, and they looked at the clouds moving in the sky for a few minutes.

"When it comes to two of the Generation of Miracles fighting against each other, you never know who will win. Why else did we gain nothing but victory for our whole three years in middle school?" Aomine shrugged as he grabbed the bottle of water next to him, drinking it all up in a minute.

When he noticed something, he batted an eye to his childhood friend and realized that she has that sly, teasing look on her face - and that face was similar to the look she would show in matches. The pink-haired manager has a personality switch, sort-of. While she acts like a carefree, flirty and bubbly schoolgirl out court, she turns calculating, merciless and dangerous during matches.

"Oh. . . ." Momoi mused, turning her head on the side to look at Aomine who slowly started to sit up. The latter rubbed the back of his head as the pink-haired girl added, "So if you fight with one of them, you also _won't_ know if you will win?"

No answer was received, and she smirked teasingly. "Wow now, aren't you always the one who would say that 'the only one who can beat me is me alone'? What happened to that now, Aomine-kun?"

It is definitely interesting that he would say that, but of course the Generation of Miracles have respect and admiration for each others' skills.

Regardless of how low their opinion is on most of the players, they would always have a _high_ opinion of each other since they were teammates for their whole middle school life. They have seen what the other can do, and they knew that each member is not considered a member of the greatest basketball team for nothing.

"They're an exception. If it was someone outside the Generation of Miracles, that's different."

Just suddenly, the bell rang which signaled to them that lunch break is over. Momoi stood up, brushing dust off her school skirt.

"We should go back now." she called as she walked to the door. Aomine really doesn't want to attend class, but since he doesn't want to be nagged at again by his friend, he complained with a lazy groan and a loud yawn as they walked together.

* * *

Finally, the day came.

Dressed in their school jerseys, the Seirin team took a train that brought them to Kanagawa, where Kaijou High is located. With the help of a map handed over to them by Riko, they reached their destination and were astounded by how large the school was.

Kaijou is a private school, so it is only normal for the place to be really large.

"Wow! This place is huge." Hyuuga exhaled in astonishment as they walked inside. "You can really tell when a school is devoted to its athletics."

Kuroko walked calmly, and he didn't seem to care that Kaijou is a large school. He knows that the school Kise chose is a good one, but he knew that nothing good would come for him if he chose any other school that's not Seirin.

He also knows that the others think otherwise from what he's thinking, as they believe that if he's in a well-known school everything would be good for him. He let a sigh of frustration escape his throat, and he turned his head to Kagami who looked drained with his eyes reddish and wide with bags.

He grabbed his PDA from his jersey pocket and typed something before poking on Kagami's arm.

The redhead turned to look at Kuroko and the bluenette showed him the message. **What's wrong? The look on your eyes is worse than usual.**

"Shut up." Kagami muttered but kept himself in eye contact with Kuroko so the latter could read his lips.

He rubbed the hollows of his eyes along with his forehead, continuing with, "I couldn't sleep last night. I was a little too excited for the match." he admitted, remembering how he laid on his bed, thinking of nothing but the match all night. The excitement didn't let him sleep, hence the look on his face.

Kuroko quickly tapped in another message, which seemed to be an almost insulting remark, **You're just like a kid going on a field trip.**

"What?" Kagami growled, not feeling any happy with the remark Kuroko gave. He sighed afterwards from the fatigue on his eyes and his body, and he rubbed his forehead again.

The bluenette showed him a third text, **If you slack off during the match because of your sleepiness, the coach will_ kill_ you.**

"I know that!" Kagami yelled in aggravation while groaning from the sluggishness taking over his legs and his eyes. But he resisted the temptation to fall asleep and collapse on the ground, since he's sure that he would get more than a simple beating if that does happen.

"Damn it. . . ." he cursed under his breath. He suddenly jolted his body upright in surprise when a hand forcefully smacked his back in such a painful manner, and all the tiredness in his body was gone in an instant.

"OUCH! Hey!" he snapped, glaring ferociously at Kuroko who is the one that gave him that smack which was sure to give a really red mark on his skin, and it's sure to itch later.

**Did it help?** is in Kuroko's PDA, and the fact that the blue-haired teen gave that message with such a straight face made the redhead even more pissed.

"It did the _opposite_ of help, thank you very much." he hissed sarcastically, and Kuroko didn't flinch at the words coming from his light's lips. "Why the hell did you do that?" he added while rubbing the sore part in his back.

**Any instant pain will remove any kind of drowsiness. That was taught to me in middle school.**

"You sure have your answers ready, don't you?" he grumbled and Kuroko just turned his attention back to the ground in front of him.

The way Kagami would act always reminds him of _someone else_ who used to act the way the redhead is acting right now. And as he is reminded of that person, his heart is gripped in slight fear and tension to what would happen if the two of them would clash. And he wondered if the same person is still mad at him.

"_Nothing about the past does any good for me at all._" he thought while sighing in stress.

He couldn't let his emotions show in front of his teammates, since he didn't need any more pity or sympathy.

Even though the crash was a big broadcast in news, the media was told by the Generation of Miracles to not mention him on TV. They asked for it with such persuasion that it worked, and hence no one knew outside the school knew of his condition.

When official matches would arrive and he still could not play, he decided to watch from the very sidelines so no one would see him. Even though he has a weak presence, he's still cautious in every way to not let his condition leak out to the public.

The point is, he already got more than enough of kindness from others due to what he went through in his third year, and he didn't want to make Seirin give him the same sad faces that made him want to cry from making them feel sorry for him.

He doesn't want to cause trouble for them, since as they're not aware of it, he owes a huge debt to them even though they haven't done anything.

They believe that he's already deaf and mute since birth - as he made them believe - and because of that he wouldn't get so much pity. He can handle their worries of what might happen to him because of his defects, but he definitely cannot handle the sad emotions that would show in them should they learn of the truth of his condition.

When he noticed the slight shift of attention in his seniors, he snapped himself back to reality and looked to where they're looking at.

He calmed down when he saw Kise running towards them, the blonde wearing a blank sleeveless shirt with orange shorts. Kuroko hoped that there won't be any mention of their 'reunion' in Seirin since he really does not want to think about the encounters he had recently with his old teammates.

It would just make him feel pain and grief, and he didn't need any of that as they'll be having a practice match today.

"This place is pretty big, so I thought I'd come by and get you." Kise said, raising his hand as a way of saying hi to them.

Riko bowed politely, and instantly the blonde-haired player walked towards Kuroko before Kagami could begin to say anything to Kise. The bluenette didn't flinch, since he expected it from his friend.

"Kurokocchi, ever since you turned down my invitation to join us, I've been crying into my pillow every night." Kise whined while rubbing fake tears from the corner of his eyes.

Again, Kuroko did not flinch or feel uncomfortable at the childish antics of his friend since he's already used to it after being in the same team with the guy for two years. However, he couldn't say the same for his current teammates who looked confused and taken aback to how Kise is acting.

"Just show us the way already." Kagami said with a slightly annoyed expression. The blonde ignored him though it would be clearly obvious to the eyes of others that Kise could see that the tall redhead wanted to talk to him.

"Damn it. He's ignoring me." he hissed with irritation. He didn't like being ignored, and he didn't like it all the more when he's being ignored _on purpose_.

"What's with him?" Hyuuga asked, one of his eyebrows raised.

He didn't expect it. . . . that a member of the Generation of Miracles would act like a kid. It's just so bizarre and weird. And what made it even weirder is that Kise is talking to Kuroko like the bluenette is his boyfriend or something. The reasons are because of the unique nickname the blonde used when he calls Kuroko, and because of how his tone becomes very sweet and innocent whenever he talks to the blue-haired teen.

"Not even a girl has turned be down before." Kise continued, his ears deaf to what the Seirin team is murmuring behind his back.

"HEY!" Kagami shouted to get the blonde's attention but he's still being ignored. It started to piss him off that he wanted break the blonde's eardrum if that's what will get Kise's attention and finally respond to him.

**Please don't be so sarcastic with me. I know what you really mean.** Kuroko signed to Kise with the same straightforwardness. The soft, playful smile that was on the blonde's face turned into a smirk, his golden-brown eyes narrowing slightly.

"I wonder. . . . if there's really something extraordinary about the guy who's making Kurokocchi say all these things." he mused, walking towards Kagami with his look turning slightly serious. "It's not like I care much about being called a part of the Generation of Miracles, but I can't ignore such an offer." he added, looking at Kagami straight in the eyes. "I'm not mature enough to let it slide. Sorry, but I'll try and _crush_ you with everything I have." he declared.

Kagami couldn't ask for anything better. "Bring it on then."

All the while, Kuroko wished that Kise wouldn't be too harsh on them just because the latter doesn't approve of the school he is in.

He isn't asking Kise to go easy on him. He's merely wishing that he wouldn't use the one of the few methods that they had been using in their third year in middle school - that method being make their opponents feel _mentally destroyed._

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N: I did say that the Seirin vs Kaijou match would be in this chapter, but I guess I got too carried away with the talk scenes so the match will be jumped to the next chapter. Sorry about that. But I hope this chapter is good enough for you. And really, thanks for the reviews all of you! I really appreciated it and they mean _a lot_ to me. :D**


	4. Newbie vs Elite

**A/N: Sorry that this took a while. The documents got deleted and I had no backup! *facepalms* And another reason is because I am trying to fix some few grammatical errors or spelling errors that might have manifested on its own when I posted the chapters here.**

* * *

**Title:** Through You

**Summary:** Right before the start of his third year in middle school, Kuroko got into an accident that made him deaf and mute. He almost quit basketball but his fellow teammates helped him through his loss and kept him playing with them. A year later, Kuroko has grown distant from his former teammates who have changed for the worst. With the help of his new teammates, can he help them just as they helped him back then, or will his wish remain forever ignored?

**Disclaimer:** I am not worthy of owning Kuroko no Basket.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Newbie vs Elite**

Izuki is the first to comment when they entered the gym of Kaijo High, "This looks even bigger than our gym."

There is truth to his words, for the gym is much more spacious than their own gym in Seirin. Well, that is very much expected of a school whose basketball team is known nationally. But it still took them by surprise.

Kise can't help but feel amused by their reactions as he led them inside. Now that he's been in the Seirin gym, he could understand what the point guard's comment meant.

He still doesn't accept Seirin to be the right team for Kuroko. But he must admit that they are nice and friendly - which is a good thing since he doesn't want Kuroko to be anywhere near people who are not trustworthy.

Ever since the accident, he started to worry for the teen's well-being everyday. He would always be with the bluenette whenever he got the time. If he had no photo shoot or extra homework to take care of, he'd rush to Kuroko's side and accompany him as long as he can.

The same went for others. They always helped him whenever they could, and would even defend him from outsiders who would talk bad about Kuroko just because he looked pathetic on a wheelchair.

Kise knows that he and his old team had done so much for Kuroko's sake when the latter was in a very depressed state. That is why he _can't_ see the point why Kuroko left their middle school team all of a sudden, and went to a high school that he believes would destroy his friend's future as a basketball player.

He really can't think of any valid reason or anything else to why would Kuroko choose Seirin. And despite that the bluenette said that he chose Seirin because of what he said about wanting to fulfill his promise to Kagami, Kise knows that it's not the only reason.

But even if he asks Kuroko, he has a feeling that Kuroko won't explain to him _everything_.

"_Still. . . . if I don't do something to help Kurokocchi. . . ._" He bit his lip. "_Sooner or later, he'll face the others and things might get even worse. And I definitely hate seeing that happen._"

Despite his efforts to not show any sign of emotions about what he's thinking at the moment, the fear of what might happen when Kuroko faces their other ex-teammates on court doesn't stop him from feeling like he's sweating everywhere even if he isn't.

As he kept on thinking about the same topic, he feels something poking on his arm, and he looks down to see Kuroko probing the skin of his forearm with his index finger.

The bluenette signed, **Kise-kun, you've been spacing out for a while.**

The blonde just chuckled, "Sorry about that. I guess I got too caught up with my thoughts." he explained but he doesn't go into the specifics. He turned to the Seirin team, and he sees them talking to his coach about some things about the match.

Kise began remembering what happened two days ago.

When the coach first announced the practice match, he said that they'll use only half the court. But then two days ago, Kise was asked by some of his teammates about Kuroko and what he can do. The blond can only assume that their captain told the others that his blue-haired teammate does exist and that made his teammates curious.

Kise didn't avoid any questions and told them the basic things about Kuroko, but he left out the part that the teen is mute and deaf.

Because he knows that despite that, Kuroko plays the same as he does back then. In fact, without hearing or speaking, he becomes less distracted by whatever fuss there will be on the court and the bluenette could observe his surroundings better. In other words, the present Kuroko is _even deadlier_ than before when it comes to playing.

While he talked to them about Kuroko in his star-eyed mode, the coach overheard him and thus he quickly changed his mind about the use of the court. From only using half the court, they would be using the full court in the match. The coach decided that while stating that it's_ ultimately final_.

That's a pretty funny memory for Kise, and he appreciates the feeling that even Kuroko who is not as well-known as them can still strike intimidation in the hearts of others. The fact that his coach quickly changed his decision after hearing what Kuroko, the Sixth Phantom Player can do, meant that he decided to take Seirin seriously.

And that means Kuroko is the _primary reason_ why Seirin is no longer looked down upon by his coach.

He feels a flick in his ear and he winces slightly. Again, it's from Kuroko who flicked him with such strength despite the bluenette's size.

Kuroko said through his hands, **You're spacing out again. Are you okay?**

Kise nods while rubbing the shell of his ear. It was only a flick, but it stung. Kuroko doesn't apologize that it hurts, but Kise knows that it's partly his fault for often thinking too deeply that he loses his presence of mind.

"Sorry about that, really." he muttered and Kuroko didn't make a response. He just stood there, because something in him tells him that Kise might say something any minute now.

He looks at Kuroko after a while, and since the younger teen is looking at him, he decides to speak in a very low voice. "You still won't change your mind?"

Kuroko stiffened slightly from the question. He isn't expecting that question at this time, but since he has no reason to ignore the blonde, he nodded once. Kuroko looked away quickly, preventing his lips from forming a frown full of hurt and pain.

He's not in the mood for this kind of conversation with his former teammates, especially in public with a practice match about to begin in a short matter of time.

Kise recalls his talk with his captain a few days ago. What he's told is to try and accept Kuroko's decision, but just like his other ex-teammates, that seems like a very impossible thing to do unless the young bluenette shows a very good reason to why he enrolled in Seirin.

"Kurokocchi, I still believe you're wasting your talent in Seirin. I'm trying to let it go, but when it comes to you, I know that I can't just let it slip aside. If you want to prove that Seirin is a good school, then show a good performance by beating us in the match." he challenged, his jaws hard and his voice tight and serious.

For a split second, Kuroko felt like he's talking to Akashi (minus the intimidating and terrifying atmosphere). It felt a little frustrating.

**Then I will. Whether you're playing or not, I'll prove it to you. Seirin isn't weak. **Kuroko replied with the same stubborn will.

Kise almost sighed that Kuroko is still bent on staying in Seirin. He holds Kuroko's safety and future in high regard, and even though he knows that Kuroko's teammates will never mean any harm to the bluenette, he highly doubts that they're the right team for him. But the latter seems to ignore that and continues to stay stuck in his choice.

Well, it's not like he expects Kuroko to agree to his offer so easily.

He knows that even though Kuroko is the one with the weakest presence and the least strong among the Generation of Miracles, Kuroko has the strongest mental strength. He has the strongest and most unbreakable will.

It was almost shattered by the accident, but by now he feels as if his friend's will grew even stronger.

Is it because of Kagami, his new light? Is it because of his new team? What is the reason? Kise pondered deeply about it but this time, he did not space out.

"Seirin's not weak? Okay. It's not like I'm looking down on anyone. But. . . . should you lose, what are you going to do? Even if this is a practice match, I know that the outcome of the match is just as important to your team like they're already in an official and public match." he asked, curious about Kuroko's answer.

Kuroko smiles weakly at the blonde's concern despite the ache in his heart.

No, he doesn't want any more of this, he thought.

But he has to prepare himself for these kind of conversations should he meet up with the others. And the next time he encounters Akashi, he must be sure to not let his guard drop or he'll feel like he just betrayed himself.

He always put up a strong front in his team save for when he was still physically disabled, and if he breaks down in front of them, he wouldn't forgive himself for the rest of his life.

"Kurokocchi. _What_ are you going to do. . . . if you _lose_ this game?" Kise enunciated but his voice remains low so that he won't be heard by anyone. He wants to hear Kuroko's answer, because the latter has avoided most of the questions he and the others gave him during _that time_. He doesn't want another question to be ignored or unanswered, but it doesn't mean he's mad at Kuroko. He never would be.

As an answer, Kuroko shook his head and signed, **We won't lose. And even if we do lose, I won't give up. There's still the Inter High or the Winter Cup for payback. Don't take us for granted, Kise-kun.**

Kise closes his eyes and inhales deeply. "Well, I'll go and see for myself later on." he sighs.

He already knows that the practice match will prove to him whether Seirin is strong or not, so he should stay stuck on that and not say any more, since he's sure he might have talked too much to Kuroko about the same topic and he really doesn't want to bother Kuroko on that. He's sure he might be pressuring the bluenette more than he should.

Within a few seconds, he reverted back to his usual cherry personality and waves to Kuroko with a quick wink, "Good luck to you." Is all he could say. After all what happened since he visited Seirin, wishing the bluenette good luck is probably the best thing to do and not stress Kuroko further about his choice of school.

Kuroko nodded with a very small smile as a sign of respect and thanks and he walked back to his team. Kagami noticed only right now that Kuroko wasn't actually beside him and was over there with Kise, and he got curious to what happened.

"So. . . . what were you talking about there?" Kagami asked in a tone that's not rough.

Kuroko quickly took out his PDA and answered, **We're merely wishing each other good luck before the match. That's it.**

"Oh. Well, good luck indeed." Kagami said with a hidden grin, patting the bluenette's head. Kuroko frowned in discomfort as the large hand makes a mess of his light blue hair, but he doesn't make a complaint. It didn't last long anyway as Kagami withdrew his hand and exhaled from the excitement welling up in him. He really can't wait to take Kise on.

Kuroko gives a faint smile when he saw the blazing aura flare out from Kagami. He could feel the flame emanating from the redhead giving his skin the shudders out of thrill for the fight.

He felt this too back then, from his old teammates. And oh my, how much their flames shone and sparked and blazed, that it took his breath away a few times even though he feels the excitement in them every single time they're in a match. It's just so surprising all the while fun that his teammates were having fun with having good matches with the other schools.

Their flames were at its strongest during their first year, and even the spectators at the very back seats could feel the intensity and excitement rushing out from them. In second year, it's the same. During the first half of third year too.

But in the second half, Kuroko could see the fires starting to die out slowly until it's completely extinguished. He couldn't do anything but watch as those embers slowly recede until there's not even a speck of smoke.

Watching the beautiful and colorful flames die gave him a great deal of pain, and he could remember that he was always at the point of shedding tears when he would see his old friends make his enemies give up and succumb to despair even though the matches didn't end yet. Of course, he never let the tears rise to his eyes. He always would keep them down, even if it would leave behind the pain he did not want.

"_I can't keep on dwelling on that._" Kuroko ground his teeth together, hiding it with his closed mouth. He knows that no matter how many times he tries to not focus on his past, it will always come back. He knows that there's no other way to deal with it than to just let it frustrate him on the inside.

His eyes were looking at the floor at that time as he is in one of his mental episodes again, but when he sees the feet of his teammates moving, he quickly followed them but his mind continued thinking about his past.

Kuroko decided to distract himself from thinking about the match. This match would be good for him and his team if they win, because then it's one way of proving to Kise that Seirin is a good school and thus the latter would finally accept his decision of going to Seirin.

Even if there are still four others who are more fearsome than the blonde-haired copycat player, beating one of his friends is already a very good thing for him.

But. . . . something makes him feel a bit apprehensive about the match. He knows who they're up against, and the possibility that they will be in a tight pinch is very high; all the more if Kise is playing. And to give them a chance to make a comeback in the game, he might show that he can shoot.

And that won't help _him_ at all.

He wants his team to win, but at the same time he doesn't want to show his shooting yet. If he does, the efforts he gave would be for naught since his teammates would get word of it and they would do something to plan against him.

Kuroko knows that the others are hell-bent on beating him to get him to change his school since he made that deal with Akashi. They may not know of that agreement made between him and the red-haired captain, but he's sure that they'll make the same deal with him when they clash on the court.

And he can't force himself to say no, since he knows that if he does, the remaining ties left that still keep them together would be forever severed. And he doesn't want their friendship to be destroyed. _Ever._

He continued to delve in his dilemma as they went for the locker room, his team being lead by a Kaijo second-string player.

* * *

Kuroko is already all set for the match. He's in his uniform that's imprinted with the number 11, and he has his wristbands and his basketball shoes on. He pulled up his socks to make sure that they won't make any sags on his feet, and he executed a few stretches before taking a drink of water so that he wouldn't be dehydrated.

When Kagami patted his shoulder (and thankfully not his head), he immediately knew that it's time to line up. He went to his position along with Kagami, Hyuuga, Izuki, and Mitobe. The players from Kaijo lined up too, and much to Seirin's disappointment Kise is told to not play and to just stay in the bench.

Riko scowled briefly before sighing. "_I guess we have to take them by surprise to make Kise play. They might be thinking that the game would be too unfair already if Kise joins in, but I suppose anyone would think that when it involves the Generation of Miracles._"

Beside her, Koganei gulped in worry. "I wish that we won't be so far behind should we lose to them." he muttered, and Riko didn't get irritated at his comment. She could see Kaijo's physical numbers, and they're way higher than Seirin's. It scared her only a bit, but it scared her nonetheless. She quirked an eyebrow when the referee looked confused about something.

Kagami could only sigh in understanding when the referee mentioned that there are only four of them. He nearly laughed at the memories when he and the others thought that Kuroko was not there but actually he was there all along, and his 'sudden presence' would freak them out. He's sure that Kaijo will get the same reactions that they did before, and he can't wait to see it.

At the exact moment that the bluenette made his presence known to the other team by hilariously pulling his uniform over his head, the five starters immediately gasped in surprise.

"What the-?! He was the(r)e the who(l)e time?" Hayakawa Mitsuhiro freaked in his very strange and non-understandable speech pattern, but this time his teammates know what he said unlike the many other times when they would tell him to speak clearer and slower.

"He was there the whole time, but I didn't even notice him." Kobori Hiroshi sighed to get the shock off his chest. "Kasamatsu, did you notice him?"

The latter shook his head, looking dumbfounded at Kuroko's sudden presence. "I didn't."

"Kise did mention about Kuroko unintentionally having the habit of seemingly popping out of nowhere when he's actually in front of you the whole time." Moriyama Yoshitaka pointed out calmly, but he's just as shocked himself as the others are. "I guess this is an example of that 'habit'." he added with a deep exhale.

Again, Kagami almost chuckled but he didn't want to make a scene right now. He just watched the whole scene while feeling greatly amused on the inside. It always feels nice to see your actions in other people when it comes to something humorous. It could also help the fact that he's annoyed that Kise is not participating.

"_I have to do something to make him play. Possibly. . . . I have to give his buddies here a beating._" his knuckles made a cracking noise when he clenched his fists together from the excitement that started to resurface.

He is definitely going to do that - give his opponents a beating, that is. He knows that his seniors and Kuroko would be very pleased if he could help them get the Kaijo coach to make Kise play.

Fighting the Generation of Miracles felt like an impossible dream come true to him.

That brief match with Kise made him realize that there are actually people in Japan who are incredibly powerful in basketball. At first, when he enrolled in Seirin, he thought that basketball in Japan was dull and low compared to the States. But apparently, after what he heard from Kuroko and the others, he was overjoyed to know that basketball in Japan is as thrilling as it is in America.

* * *

"So. . . . why do we have to go and watch the practice match? It doesn't even involve us." Takao Kazunari asked with a bored look on his face as they rode the train that's headed for Kanagawa. Since he brought the rear car that they will be using once they board off the train, a lot of people had to make a lot of space for him and for his green-haired companion.

"Do you really have to know?" Midorima asked with a sigh. He makes sure that despite the motion of the train, he would not let go of his lucky item and lose it. Since the horoscope said that Cancers have a 50-50 chance of bumping into bad luck today, he keeps a tight hold on his lucky item so that it won't get lost.

"Yes, I would, since I wanted to practice today instead of having to spend my money on the train." Takao replied with a slight frown, which contradicts with his usually-grinning expression.

He really doesn't like it that he spent his money even though it the price is very cheap, in addition to the fact that he's the one who'll be riding Midorima to Kaijo school when they're not on the train anymore.

It always annoys him that whenever the two of them are going to do something else aside from practice and one of the two has to spend money or ride the rear car; he loses in the coin-flip to see who will do the tasks. Midorima always won every single coin-flip bet, and it frustrates him.

Midorima may not be in the mood to talk at the moment, but he decides to answer his friend's question anyway. "Two of my teammates from Teiko are having a practice match against each other. I am merely curious to who will be the victor."

Before Takao could even say a word as his reply, the train sped even faster which threw him slightly off course and made him forget what he was about to say. Midorima just kept a cool form and pushed his glasses up his noise, ignoring the stares of other people - the stares caused by his green hair and his tall height, along with the lucky item he's holding which made him look even more out of the ordinary.

* * *

"I'm nervous." Koganei muttered with quivering lips, his legs shaking on their own. Furihata groaned in agreement and Riko sighed when she looked at her teammates on the bench feeling nervous about the match. There is a good reason why they are like that, so she has no reason to berate them for feeling like a bunch of chickens in the midst of wild lions.

"_We have Kuroko and Kagami, but how much can they carry us? If they stand a chance against Kaijo without Kise in it, can they still be able to hold their ground when he's on the court with them?_" Her eyes move from player to player, reading each of their physical numbers carefully and analyzing deeply in her mind.

Even if this is just a practice game, she _wants_ them to win. Even if it's against one of the elite schools, she _wants_ Seirin to gain victory. She knows that none of them will hold back, but can all their strength as one. . . . hold a candle to the possibly monstrous abilities that Kise has yet to show to them?

Her train of thought is broken when she sees the ball being tossed high in the air, and Kagami jumps high to reach it.

The game began with Kaijo taking hold of the ball, only for it to be quickly smacked away by Kuroko who appeared out of nowhere. With the ball in his hold, he dribbled for the other basket but he ran a bit too slow, therefore allowing the others to catch up with him in a matter of seconds. But at the moment they thought that they got him, he placed the ball behind him and passed it to Kagami who also headed for the basket.

Kaijo quickly dropped their defense on Kuroko and dashed for Kagami with all their speed, but the redhead made a very high jump and slammed the ball in, the dunk making a banging sound that resonated around the entire court that even the spectators could hear the noise. Kasamatsu watched in awe at how powerful that dunk is.

Luckily, Kagami did not destroy the basket but if he applied any more force, the goal would have been broken.

"_Whatever it may be, that's definitely not a normal dunk!_" he thought, snapping out his daze to defend Mitobe who is currently holding the ball. The silent center took a quick glance of Kuroko who prepared himself to catch the ball, and he quickly passed it to the bluenette who immediately sent it towards Hyuuga who is standing at the three-point line.

The captain quickly jumped in his shooting stance and released the ball. It went in the basket without hitting the rim or bouncing on and off; it went straight in and Hyuuga smirked in amusement.

Everyone is surprised by what they see. Seirin scored the first point, and now they just scored another while Kaijo has yet to make a basket. And the main reason for that is the 'invisible' bluenette who is giving the team a hard time in scoring against Seirin.

"_So Kise is right. Kuroko may not be a shooter, but he sure can give people trouble with those passes of his. We have to tell the coach to bring Kise in._" And before Kasamatsu could voice out his thoughts to his teammates, the referee called, "Kaijo, timeout!"

Kasamatsu sighed in relief that the coach thought what he is thinking. He and the others went to their benches as the coach discussed to them a few things.

Meanwhile, Kise didn't listen to whatever the coach is saying as he drifted off into a world of his own. His eyes looked carefully at the Seirin team, and he could see Riko praising Kuroko for a job well done and Koganei giving a bit of a pat on the bluenette's shoulder, with the latter nodding politely as thanks. Kagami exchanged a short glance with Kise, and the blonde can tell that there's a powerful fire in his eyes. The redhead really wants to play with him, and the same goes vice-versa.

"_Well, you'll get what you want. Because, I'm pretty much sure that the coach is deciding to put me on the court right now._" he intertwined his fingers together, his lips forming a smirk.

Playing Kagami once more wouldn't be so bad, and this time he'd get to see if the redhead is someone worth his respect or not. He knew that he jumped to conclusions a bit too irrationally when they first met.

"Kise, I'm putting you in." the coach said, which he heard very clearly. The small smirk on his lips starts to grow by a few centimeters.

* * *

"That was great, Kuroko-kun." Riko said as a compliment. Kuroko replied with a small nod of his head. "I didn't expect it, that you and Kagami-kun would make that kind of attack, even though we're up against Kaijo."

**I guess they unconsciously did not take us seriously yet.** Kuroko typed in his PDA before showing the message to them. They only sighed as they understood what the bluenette meant.

"Either that or we just got lucky." Hyuuga shrugged. "Nonetheless, scoring the first points gives us the advantage. Although it doesn't mean that we should let our guard down. And I'm sure that they'll be putting Kise on the court now." he continued.

Izuki smiled, "But it's for the better. We'll get to see what the Generation of Miracles is like through him." Then he remembered something, and he tapped on Kuroko's shoulder so the latter would look at him. When he got the blue-haired teen's attention, he said, "Kuroko. If I remember right, you said that Kise has the ability to copy others' skills like it's perfectly his own. Is that right?"

Kuroko nodded. Then he showed them the message after a few seconds of typing. **He can copy any kind of play. And he adds more power and speed to it. So even if he claims he's the weakest of the Generation of Miracles, he's still very dangerous on his own. He's almost like a lethal weapon.**

"I see. We may already five points ahead, but we still can't let our guard down." Riko concluded, and with the snap of her fingers, everyone focused on her. Kuroko followed their gazes, and the brunette coach started to instruct them, her eyes narrow and her voice serious.

"Guys, focus on run-and-gun play. And be sure to not leave any openings for them to go through. They're strong, so we should not take them lightly even for a second." They nodded, agreeing with her statement as she continued. "We don't know exactly how Kise plays aside from what Kuroko told us about his copying skills, but you should not let him through easily." That is exactly what they're planning to do. They started to get more fired up for the match, even though only half a minute of the first quarter has passed.

"That's all. Defend and attack with all you can!" she shouted.

"Yeah!" The starters yelled (save for Kuroko) just before the referee announced that the time-out is over. Kagami popped his right elbow that felt a little stiff, and Kuroko rotated his wrists to be sure that there are not any sprains or stiff muscles that would get in his way when he'll make his passes.

As he flexed his fingers one by one, he remembered his dilemma about whether to show his shooting or not. For now, it seemed like they're not in a tight spot and that slightly relieved him, but there is still 39 minutes for the whole situation to change.

What if the match would suddenly go into Kaijo's favor? He couldn't stop worrying about it, and all of a sudden, his body felt like it's being pumped with too much adrenaline that it's making him lose focus of his surroundings.

To not make others reprimand him about spacing out again, he quickly made himself regain his senses. He continues walking to the court, his eyes blinking repeatedly so he would stop thinking about anything unnecessary.

"Kurokocchi." Kise said, walking to Kuroko so that the latter would notice his presence. When his blue eyes met with the blonde's golden-brown eyes, Kise made a small smile and moved to the redhead standing beside Kuroko. "Sorry that I kept you waiting." he mused, his lips formed into a smile. It may look calm on the outside, but inside Kise is brimming with excitement.

"You're finally in." Kagami sighed, his expression calmer than his usual fierce one.

Hyuuga muttered, "Are you really a model? You're too intense to be one." Kise made no reply, since what's on his mind is to give it his all against Seirin.

"_Kise-kun, you're definitely not putting on a show._" Even though his friend would always make cheery expressions, whenever Kuroko would know that the guy would be giving his all, he would get an intimidating - intimidating but not scary - vibe from the blonde. Setting his confusions aside, he decided to just pass and pass without holding back. He reminded himself that he has his teammates; he's not alone.

At the benches, Riko's brown and analyzing eyes went wide when she saw Kise's physical numbers. They're high, way more than just above average. It seems very inhuman, but at the same time it fascinated her. "_I can't believe it. After seeing him again, I can tell that Kise is really a monster._"

Compared to Kagami's high physical numbers, Kise's numbers are even higher. And that's gotta mean something.

But that is what always what will one see when the person is from the Generation of Miracles. Riko hopes that Kagami and Kuroko's coordination play would continue to give them chances to shoot, even with the powerful copycat already on court.

Furihata chewed on his lips, and his knees wobbled. He wondered if he would be chickening out should he be playing on court. But at the same time, he remembered the pass that Kuroko did, and the dunk that Kagami made. He felt admiration in his chest, at the same time envy. But the envy comes from friendly respect. "They're awesome. . . . those two."

A hand patted his back and he looked to his right to see Koganei. "I can tell what you're thinking. Kagami-kun and Kuroko-kun are great, right?" Furihata smiled weakly at his senpai and nodded.

They looked back at the court, and they thought that the match would be resumed, but apparently that event would be interrupted by the loud cheering of girls from the side of the court.

"_Kise-kun's fans. . . ._" Kuroko thought. He remembered this happening back in Teiko more than a hundred times, and the blonde would always be reprimanded by his teammates. The bluenette is the only one who did not chide Kise for his fangirls always coming to the basketball gym and making noise. Even if the blonde didn't want it, Kuroko knew that they would keep on coming so he let it be.

"What is that?" Hyuuga asked in wonder, staring in confusion at the cheering girls. Kise waved to them happily like it's no big deal, and Kasamatsu sighed.

He really is _so not in the mood_ for hearing their cheers and wails of admiration for the blonde, plainly because it would make him deaf sometimes and it would seriously make him fume. But since they're in a match and there are a lot of people, he only showed slight exasperation in his face to not make a fuss about his thoughts in public.

"Oh that?" he told the Seirin captain. "This happens every time he plays." His legs started to get prepared for something he would always do to the blonde. "And. . . ." He ran to Kise, making a flying kick and knocking his blonde-haired teammate over. "Would you quit waving to them every time they come over?! I'll hit you!"

The latter yelped in surprise as he fell to the ground. He got back up in a few seconds, rubbing the part on his back that got hit.

"Owww. . . . but you already hit me, Senpai!" he whined. "And it doesn't hurt to wave to them. It's just saying hi; it's completely harmless!" he added, making small noises from the sore pain on his back. Even though he has already gotten a lot of hits like this ever since day one in Kaijou High, he could never get used to being kicked or punched or slapped by his captain.

"I don't care! Don't get distracted!" Kasamatsu scolded, and moved closer to Kise. He lowered the tone of his voice, "Besides that, you didn't tell that the others are strong too." He took a deep breath as he suddenly felt like he was out of air. His voice turned tight. "And especially that number 10. Who is he?"

Kise took a glance at the redhead for a moment before answering his captain's question. "That's Kagami." he sighed as the scene of that huge dunk replayed in his mind. It was awesome, he had to admit. The last time he saw a dunk that strong was from a certain tanned ex-teammate from the past who almost destroyed the goal during practice time out of over-excitement. "He's strong too. He has power and height, and he's good at basketball. But I don't know anything else about him so that's all I can say." he continued, his voice slightly cheerful.

He also wanted to tell Kasamatsu about how great Kuroko was in his steal and his unpredicted pass to Kagami, but he knew that he'd be getting a hit on the gut or on the head and he is not up for that. Even though Kagami was behind Kuroko, adding the fact that Kuroko can't hear, the blonde knows that the bluenette must have quickly trained himself to cooperate well with his team and know their movements to make his own despite his lack of hearing.

Of course, Kuroko didn't master that, but he sure did well within such a short time.

"I see." Kasamatsu sighed as he looked even more serious. "So we have to be wary of Kuroko and Kagami the most. And Kise," The blonde twitched at the mention of his name. "Let's not go easy on them. It would be rude if we didn't return the favor."

Kise knew exactly what the Kaijou captain meant, and he smirked as he found himself complying with the captain's words.

He'll surely be able to get back at Kagami with the same dunk. And again, he has to thank Kagami for yet another good display.

* * *

"HEY! Are you ever going to pedal even for just once?" Takao yelled while grunting at the same time as he pedaled and pedaled on the rear car with all his strength. He's lucky that his stamina got better after middle school, or he would have passed out by now.

"No. I don't plan to." Midorima bluntly replied in a collected tone, sitting on the rick-shaw like it's a comfortable couch for him.

Takao felt a nerve in his head and continued to complain, "We could just walk or take a bus, if you're so lazy to walk! Why the hell did you come up with this rear car when I could have just spent my money on bus fares." The raven-haired teen may not like spending his money for someone else, but compared to exhausting himself pedaling a rear car, using his cash to pay for bus rides is _much better_.

"Quit flapping your mouth and keep on driving." Midorima said and stayed quiet afterwards.

Takao continued to pedal as it exhausted his whole body. He could see a few people staring at him like he's one hell of a spectacle, and he felt very embarrassed. He started to get more angry and he complained once again, "Midorima! Can't you just pedal even just until the next fucking signal?" It is unusual for him to curse, but this is his worst moment of all his rear-car-riding moments and so he let himself get pissed.

"Like I said, I don't plan to." he answered, uncaring for his friend's state. "Anyways, you don't have to keep on whining. The sign we just passed by means that we're close, so it's just a little further." he said to calm the raven head down, but it didn't help.

"How far, _exactly_?" Takao yelled as his voice attracted more bystanders. "A 100 more meters?! With this, it would take so long before we even arrive! The match would already be long over by then!"

Midorima closed his eyes so that he wouldn't roll them. He made his ears focus on nothing so that his friend's yells won't be heard, and he wondered if Kise is trying to destroy Kuroko right now.

But then he reconsidered it, since Kise is not that kind of person and he would never do that to Kuroko. But he is at some point, certain, that Kise will try to beat Kuroko to convince Kuroko to go somewhere else.

It's possible that almost everyone is thinking that, especially for two of the five of them who are the most displeased with Kuroko. Midorima wondered if there's any bonds tying Kuroko to them that could still be repaired, since he knows that to Kuroko's eyes, they're one of the most important people in his life. He definitely knows that.

And he's possibly certain that, he knows that Kuroko did not intend to anger any one of them by moving to Seirin. At first, all what he could think of was why Kuroko would choose such a school. For a few days after their not-so-very-pleasant reunion, that was all what he could think.

But as his thoughts cleared later on, as Kuroko said himself, there is a reason to why he would be in a school that has not made a name for itself. He knows that Kuroko is not irrational nor impulsive nor indecisive.

And now, another reason for him to go to Kanagawa to see the match is also to ask Kuroko himself why did he make decisions that lead to the unintentional straining of the relationship between him and them.

* * *

Kaijo quickly made their comeback towards Seirin, even though the latter team defended with all they can. Izuki had a good hold of the ball when the game started again, and before he knew it he caught sight of Kise heading at him with his hand outstretched to steal the ball.

He was amazed to how fast the blonde could be, but he reminded himself again that Kise is a member of the elite team. And reminding himself of the same thing was a little frustrating.

Before the point guard could move the ball away, Kise quickly made his steal successful and the ball headed for Moriyama who ran to the three-point line where he quickly released it after a jump. Even though it's very noticeable that his shooting form is very strange, the ball went in smoothly. It didn't seem to be a shot made from luck. It was like even though the Kaijou shooting guard used a very abnormal shooting form, the ball would still go in like it's normal.

Seirin got hold of the ball and dashed for their basket as they tried to evade the blocks of their opponents. Kagami tried to make another dunk, but was guarded by Kise, whose smile on his face didn't seem sweet or carefree.

"_Even if my specialty is copying, it doesn't mean that I don't know how to defend on my own._" he thought with a silent sigh as the redhead tried to get past him. Of course, he didn't let the latter do so that easily.

Kagami gritted his teeth at the persistent defense. His footwork is fast, but Kise made his faster to prevent him from getting through. Kuroko rushed there to slap the ball away from their sights and pass to Hyuuga who was the most open.

But before he did, the blonde took the ball away from Kagami and dribbled it towards his basket and jumped real high, his hand slamming the ball in with force that people thought it was almost equal to that of a small bomb exploding. It looked like the same dunk that Kagami just executed, and others watched in awe.

Kise held on to the rim of the basket for a while, and the rim creaked a little before the blonde fell down to the floor, his feet making a heavy thud when he landed. "Wow, I guess I'll keep on doing more of that in the future." he sighed out while rubbing the back of his head. He batted his eyes to the scoreboard, and after seeing that his team's scored is tied with Seirin's within one minute, he smirked in glee.

"Nice one." Kasamatsu said as he exchanged a quick high-five with Kise, who gladly returned the favor. "I actually thought that you were going to break it." he added, wondering what would they do if that happened. Whenever there's an event when the basket would break from a powerful shot, he could imagine nothing but powerful and unmeasurable tension in the whole atmosphere on the court.

"Well, I didn't, did I?" Kise chuckled and he earned a light jab on the arm, but he didn't mind. When his eyes met Kagami's he decided to approach him and the redhead didn't show any hostility. There's silence between both of them for a second or two.

"I'll say, Kise. That dunk had more power than mine." he admitted, and Kise laughed sheepishly at the comment.

"Oh, come on. It's not that great." he said, as if he's very humble. But he himself also knows that his payback for Kagami's dunk was more powerful; he could tell from the difference of the sounds made when both of them dunked the ball in.

"Oh." His eyes glinted and he turned back to his serious mood. "I can't say the same thing for girls, but be sure to know, that I have _never_ failed to return a favor on court." he stated. He's not bragging, but just stating what he always does. "So Kagami," He walked a little closer, and paused for a slight millisecond when he caught Kuroko watching them from a distance. "Be ready. Any attack _you'll_ give, _I'll_ give as well."

That single sentence sent Kagami back to his fired-up state. "I can't ask for more, _pretty boy._" he seethed, not out of anger but out of never-ending excitement from fighting one of the basketball elites. The usual grin he'd show took over his lips and he continued, "Don't you dare look down on us. I'm not the only one who's not holding back, and I'm sure that your best friend here also wants to beat you."

At the mention of Kuroko, he looked at Kuroko and they exchanged glances of rare acknowledgement and understanding. Through the looks in their eyes, they knew that the other is telling them '**_We'll give our best, for sure._**'

Kise looked at the two of them, and something struck him from the inside. It felt like deja-vu, and he wondered to why. His eyebrows slightly creased together in thought of that as the feeling nagged him. Then, after seeing imaginary black and white radiate from the redhead and the bluenette as they bumped fists before starting to attack and defend again, he figured out the reason why he got that feeling.

He grinned the same one Kagami gave, but he did so in a discreet manner. "_You two might be like them back then... Kurokocchi and **him**, and that's nice. I know you have good teammates, Kurokocchi. But. . . . I'm sorry. If I let myself lose, I'm sure you'll face them and I can't handle the thought of what they might do to you and your team. Seeing you hurt once more is the last thing I want. It's not like I want you to lose, but I know that I have to beat you, if it's the only way to help you!_"

And he charged forward to make his own move towards Seirin, with his teammates as support.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N: I am in a daze now whether to use past tense or present tense at some parts. Sorry for the long wait, it's hard for me to write this chapter.  
**

**By the way, when the Seirin vs Touou match comes, do you want me to make Seirin lose or win? It really hurt me to watch that match because Seirin lost and I hate what Aomine did to Kuroko, but I like the rematch in the Winter Cup because Seirin finally got their revenge. **

**It also delighted me to watch the horrified looks of loss on the faces of the guys in Touou. Take that!**

**But, I don't completely hate Aomine. I love/hate him. I love his personality when he was still in Teiko, and I love it all the more that he became good again when he lost to Kagami and Kuroko. **

**What I hate is, again, what he did to Kuroko and to Seirin in the Inter-High. One of the very few things that I liked in their match in the Inter-High was when after Touou won, Aomine heard a teammate of his badmouthing Kuroko and he got really pissed at that. **

**That's the one of the two parts that I liked. The other is when Kuroko told Aomine, even when it's obvious who will lose, that he will never give up.  
**

**And I also hate what he did to Kise in the Inter-High championship league, well not exactly, but I got really upset when Kise cried and I could blame no one else but Aomine for that. **

**Oh my, sorry for my ranting. XP  
**

**If I might be too repetitive about Kuroko's situation, sorry. But it is a _very important_ factor in the story. I really worked up myself on this one to the point that my head is all but mush on one day. Please review, guys! Reviews equals inspiration to write more.  
**


End file.
